Retour dans le temps
by Karen Killa
Summary: L'équipage au chapeau de paille est enfin arrivé à Raftel, c'est sur cette île légendaire que Liana découvre ds runes permettant de renvoyer dans le temps pour une courte période. Elle ainsi que le reste de l'équipage va saisir cette chance pour créer de meilleurs futurs pour leur eux d'avant, avant de continuer leur aventure comme l'équipage du Roi des Pirates. Lié à En Avant
1. Raftel

**Un grand merci à Miss Poulpy qui m'a aidé à corriger ce chapitre afin de le rendre plus agréable à lire.**

L'équipage au chapeau de paille n'arrivait pas à en croire leurs yeux. Ils étaient enfin à Raftel, Luffy était bel et bien le roi des pirates. Une fois le Sunny amarré, le groupe de pirate ne perdit pas de temps à commencer à explorer l'île, c'était tellement surréel, ils avaient réussi après toutes ces épreuves et tous ces problèmes, ils étaient à Raftel.

On était loin du groupe de sept pirates qui avaient annoncé leurs rêves le pied posé sur un tonneau avant de rentrer sur Grand Line, ils avaient tous changé depuis lors, cela faisait cinq ans après tout, presque six. Ils n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion d'admirer le paysage pendant longtemps, en effet leur navigatrice était impatiente de voir le trésor légendaire, alors précédent tout le monde Nami se mit à courir vers une grotte dans la falaise, amusés les autres échangèrent des sourires avant de partir à sa suite. Ils étaient tout aussi curieux et impatients après tout, particulièrement leur capitaine. La grotte était énorme, et elle était entièrement remplie de trésors, c'était vraiment surprenant, et en plus il semblait y avoir d'autres salles à l'intérieur, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de choses à voir en tout cas. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de richesses dans un seul et même endroit, les yeux de la rouquine semblaient briller, illuminés par le symbole de berry, comme si souvent au cours de leur aventure, particulièrement à Skypea. Néanmoins aucun des pirates n'étaient immunes à l'excitation qui les envahissait, ce n'était pas forcément pour les trésors, ils n'étaient pas des pirates pour ça, malgré le comportement de leur navigatrice, non c'était parce qu'ils avaient réussi, ils étaient à Raftel et avaient accompli le début du rêve de leur capitaine. Certes tous leurs rêves n'étaient pas réalisés, pas encore en tout cas, mais au fil de leur voyage ça avait été le rêve de Luffy qui avait occupé le devant de leurs pensées, mettant leurs rêves au second plan en réalité. Faire de leur capitaine le Roi semblait plus important.

Décidant d'un commun accord de se concentrer sur la première salle, l'équipage resta groupé, c'était un moment important pour tous, ils commencèrent donc à fouiller les tas de trésors pour chercher des choses qui pourraient les intéresser, peu enclin comme souvent à être séparés, encore moins dans un moment aussi mémorable, aussi spécial. Chacun se tournait bien sûr vers des objets qu'ils appréciaient plus, une épée recouverte de joyaux pour Zoro, un briquet en argent pour Sanji, il y avait de quoi satisfaire tous les désirs de l'équipage.

Ayant remarqué quelque chose de familier, Liana reposa le bracelet de saphir qu'elle avait remarqué dans le tas pour s'approcher d'un des murs, elle commença ensuite à étudier les symboles inscrits dessus. Elle ne put retenir une légère exclamation de surprise en comprenant ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. Cela attira bien sûr l'attention de Marco, qui avait bien sûr remarqué lorsqu'elle s'était éloigné mais avait supposé qu'elle avait remarqué un trésor intéressant, néanmoins il sentait qu'il y avait plus, il était après tout très en tune avec elle et ses émotions. Son compagnon s'approcha d'elle et plaça sa main en bas du dos de Liana, une habitude qu'il avait prise, dès qu'il était à proximité d'elle, il la touchait presque toujours, l'exception étant bien sûr les combats, c'était normalement suffisant pour attirer son attention mais pas cette fois, il l'appela donc, voulant savoir ce qui se passait pour la captiver ainsi.

"Liana, qu'est ce qu'il y a yoi ?" demanda un peu inquiet Marco, cela attira de suite l'attention du reste du groupe qui se tournèrent vers le couple, Luffy en premier qui s'inquiétait aisément pour sa sœur même si elle était forte, c'était son rôle en tant que grand frère, enfin c'était comme ça qu'il le justifiait.

"Les signes sur ce mur sont des runes." dit d'une voix surprise Liana, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça en trouvant le One Piece, encore moins des runes aussi complexes.

"Des runes ? Mais je croyais que seuls ceux de ton peuple s'en servait." remarqua Robin en s'approchant, voulant observer ce langage étrange qu'elle avait appris avec Liana, l'archéologue avait été curieuse de cette magie de la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme une sœur. Elle ne pouvait certes pas s'en servir au cours d'un combat comme la sorcière, mais elle pouvait les tracer afin d'aider cette dernière. Son niveau en rune était pour autant bien moindre que celui de Liana, et elle n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre dans celles qui étaient inscrites sur ce mur, sa difficulté avec le langage amusait un peu la Danseuse Mystique puisque de son point de vue les ponéglyphes étaient bien plus complexes, mais c'était ainsi.

"C'est le cas, les gens peuvent en écrire bien sûr, mais elles sont dans ce cas inutilisable à part si un sorcier les charge de magie. Ces runes sont chargées." expliqua Liana, ses nakamas n'étaient pas tous intéressés dans ce genre d'information normalement, tant que ça fonctionnait comme elle le souhaitait ça leur allait, elle ne les en blâmait pas. Après tout elle ne posait pas souvent de questions à Nami quand à son Clima Tact, et encore moins souvent à Usopp avec ses plantes. Tant que ça marchait pour eux c'était le principal. Mais du coup elle devait s'expliquer un peu au niveau des runes pour qu'ils comprennent non pas l'étendue du problème, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était un problème, mais pour qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait. Notant que les runes étaient inscrites sur le sol en plus du mur, elle s'agenouilla et commença à pousser une partie du trésor, le tout doucement et délicatement, elle ne voulait pas activer les runes par accident après tout, suivant son exemple Marco se mit rapidement à l'aider, de même que Luffy et Sanji, même l'homme élastique faisait attention, il avait beau ne pas comprendre grand chose au sujet des runes sa soeur lui en avait suffisamment parlé pour qu'il en comprenne le danger.

Ils découvrirent ainsi un cercle runique assez grand. Les pirates restèrent silencieux un moment, choqués par ce que cela signifiait mais aussi respectant Liana qui était en train de lire les runes, il y en avait après tout beaucoup et la jeune femme était en train de les lire, ils ne voulaient pas la déranger dans son étude. Surtout que Robin leur avait fait signe de faire silence et que même Marco s'était reculé pour ne pas risquer de la déconcentrer, cela prit un moment à la sorcière, les runes étaient complexes et le signe était plutôt grand, de plus sa forme l'avait forcé à bouger tout autour pour tout comprendre. Ce fut Nami qui brisa le silence en voyant Liana relever la tête et passer une main dans ses cheveux, comprenant bien que c'était le signe qu'elle avait fini d'étudier le cercle et qu'elle avait tout compris, le fait qu'elle avait vu celle qu'elle considérait comme une grande sœur, même si elle était techniquement plus jeune, faire trois fois le tour du cercle confortait cette idée.

"Il y aurait eu un sorcier à bord de l'équipage de Gol D Roger ?" demanda de suite Nami, plus qu'un peu surprise par l'idée, surtout vu que Marco n'avait jamais fait mention d'une telle chose, ça semblait cependant l'idée la plus probable vu que les seuls qui seraient arrivés jusqu'à Raftel seraient l'équipage de l'Ojo Jackson.

"Apparemment, c'est ce qui me semble le plus évident. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un sorcier serait venu jusqu'ici pour tracer un tel cercle. Un puissant sorcier surtout, pour avoir une telle maîtrise des runes et un tel pouvoir..." dit doucement Liana, parlant distraitement à la fin, ses yeux émeraudes voilés par les pensées qui traversaient son esprit rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'au raclement de la gorge de Zoro qu'elle se reconcentra sur ses nakamas et la situation actuelle. Après tout comment le sorcier était arrivé là n'importait pas beaucoup au final, ce qu'il avait tracé en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire "Ces runes n'ont été chargé qu'une seule fois pourtant elles sont remplies, je ne sais pas si j'aurai suffisamment de puissance pour faire ça."

"Qu'est ce que les runes veulent dire ?" demanda Luffy très sérieux, il savait à quel point les runes pouvaient être dangereuses, il ne voulait pas que son équipage soit blessé à cause de runes mises là pour protéger le trésor, quoiqu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas, Liana leur aurait fait signe de reculer ou de partir, un signe d'agitation quelconque, mais si sa sœur semblait troublée, elle ne paraissait pas effrayée.

"Ce ne sont pas des runes de protection, c'est un ensemble de runes qui semblent permettre de faire un voyage dans le temps pour une brève période." expliqua Liana, comprenant bien le sens de la question de l'homme à chapeau de paille, et en posant sur son frère et capitaine un regard totalement abasourdi, elle n'avait jamais vu des runes aussi complexes et précises. N'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose soit envisageable, c'était une magie tellement puissante, les runes semblaient être illuminées par elle, c'était absolument fascinant.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire yoi ?" demanda intrigué Marco, il en savait pas mal sur les runes, ayant voulu tout savoir de sa compagne, ce qui avait été réciproque, et l'ayant observé faire plusieurs expériences avec, il comprenait donc très bien l'étendue du pouvoir qu'il fallait pour tracer et charger un tel cercle en une seule fois, mais imaginer que c'était pour une magie temporelle...

"Apparemment ces runes peuvent nous renvoyer dans l'espace temps à un moment précis et ce pour une période de trois heures. Le nombre d'arrêt si vous voulez que l'on fait ensuite dépend du nombre de personne dans le cercle runique. S'il y a deux personnes alors on va dans deux périodes différentes, trois personnes, trois périodes. Enfin vous voyez quoi ..." expliqua Liana en continuant à observer les runes pour s'assurer de ces propos et vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de pièges et que les personnes revenaient bien ensuite dans le cercle de départ, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient perdus dans l'espace temps après tout. Et non elle n'imaginait même pas qu'ils ne feraient pas le voyage, connaissant suffisamment son frère pour savoir quelle serait sa décision, enfin une fois qu'il serait sûr que ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'il soit à présent le roi des pirates et qu'ils n'iraient pas dans le futur. Luffy avait un peu changé au fil des années, il s'était bien assagi mais certaines choses ne changeraient probablement jamais.

"Je croyais pourtant que changer le temps était impossible." remarqua Robin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et en serrant volontiers la main de Jimbei, son compagnon qui était venu près d'elle, sentant son inquiétude. "Et qu'est ce qui se passera ensuite quand les gens reviennent de leur voyage ? Tout est changé non ?"

"Oui et non, c'est assez compliqué en fait. Ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que chacun de nos choix crée un nouveau présent en quelque sorte. Nous sommes dans notre temps à nous par exemple, mais dans un autre temps, je sais pas, ah oui plutôt que de laisser Ace partir seul à ses 17 ans, Luffy et moi l'avons accompagné. C'est une possibilité, et un autre présent, qui offre tout un tas de possibilités parce que chaque action change un peu les choses. Donc là les personnes qui utilisent ce cercle vont juste créer de nouvelles possibilités, de nouveaux présents. C'est clair ou je vous ai perdu ?" demanda Liana en se mordant légèrement la lèvre, elle n'avait lu que de la théorie à ce sujet et c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement complexe, elle avait essayé de le simplifier au maximum mais craignait que ça ne soit pas assez.

"Donc en réalité ça créé juste des futurs alternatifs au notre, sans rien changer à notre propre temps ?" demanda pour clarifier Sanji, toujours prêt à calmer les femmes de l'équipage.

"C'est ça oui." confirma avec un sourire la sorcière, heureuse qu'elle ait été assez claire.

"On pourrait sauver les personnes qu'on a perdu." murmura Nami, choquée par la possibilité, sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

C'était tentant ils devaient bien le reconnaître, même si ça ne changerait rien pour leur eux actuels, ils pourraient revoir ceux qu'ils avaient perdu, dire ce qu'ils avaient à dire, et en même temps créer de meilleurs futurs pour leur eux alternatifs. Ou en tout cas des futurs différents. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'ils voulaient des futurs différents, après tout ils étaient tous heureux dans l'équipage des Muggiwara, mais il y avait des « et si ?» dans leurs esprits, ils voulaient surtout revoir les leurs une fois.

Zoro n'aurait pas à vivre sans sa meilleure amie et rivale, Liana et Luffy n'aurait pas à perdre Ace à Marineford, Marco n'aurait pas à perdre ses frères et son père, Chopper n'aurait pas à vivre sans le docteur Hiluluk qui avait été un père pour lui. Nami n'aurait pas à perdre Belle-mère ainsi qu'à devenir l'esclave d'Arlong, Robin n'aurait pas à perdre sa mère, Saul et les autres archéologues... Ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose, et là ils avaient la possibilité de changer les choses et de dire au revoir en même temps. C'était une chance unique en son genre, une chance inattendue et surtout inespérée.

"Ça me semble être une sacrée aventure non ?" demanda Luffy avec son sourire habituel et de l'espoir dans les yeux, la perte de Ace avait bien failli le briser et aujourd'hui, quatre ans après la guerre la blessure était toujours là, et il savait que c'était pareil pour Liana, qui avait été consciente et qui avait vu son frère se comporter comme un idiot fini et foncer sur Marshall uniquement pour se faire tuer...

"C'est la chance d'une vie je dirais." acquiesça Jimbei avec un sourire.

"On le fait alors ?" demanda pour vérifier Usopp, même s'il était presque sûr de déjà connaître la réponse.

Les sourires de ses nakamas confirmèrent son idée que la question avait été inutile, ils étaient emplis d'excitation, de joie et d'attente, ils étaient tous d'accord et de toute façon ils l'auraient regretté s'ils ne faisaient rien.

"Pour que le cercle ne nous envoie pas à une mauvaise période je pense qu'il faudrait en entrant dedans dire exactement quel moment vous voulez changer." expliqua Liana en observant les runes, déterminée à ce que tout se passe au mieux. "Regardez, vous voyez ces traits verticaux marqués dans le grand cercle ?" elle demanda en en montrant un et une fois avoir obtenu l'acquiescement de sa famille elle continua. "Vous vous placez dessus, un après l'autre et vous dites à quand vous voulez aller."

"Je vais sauver Ace." dit Luffy d'une voix déterminée, se mettant en premier dans le cercle, il n'avait pas pu sauver Ace la première fois, son abruti de grand frère s'était précipité à l'encontre de Barbe Noire après qu'il se soit évanouit, mais cette fois ça allait changer, ils allaient sauver Ace, pas mal des pirates de Barbe Blanche qui étaient nakamas et Barbe Blanche en personne, il allait faire en sorte que Marine Ford ne soit en aucun cas une victoire pour les marines, une victoire pour Akainu.

"Je veux sauver Tom. Il n'aurait pas du mourir à cause de cet enfoiré de Spandam. " dit fermement Franky en suivant son capitaine, il avait arrêté de se blâmer certes, s'était pardonné le jour de son départ de Water 7, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était plus en colère par rapport aux événements qui avaient conduit à la mort de son mentor, vis à vis de Spandam surtout. Tom méritait mieux que ça et le cyborg était déterminé à ce qu'il l'obtienne.

"Je veux stopper Arlong." dit Nami, d'une voix déterminée sachant qu'en stoppant Arlong à temps non seulement elle sauverait Bellemère mais aussi elle même d'une vie d'esclave et l'île d'une de tyrannie, cette fois ci elle n'avait plus peur, elle ne resterait pas en arrière derrière ses nakamas, non elle serait en première ligne. Arlong ne lui faisait plus peur, grâce à ses nakamas elle avait surpassé ça, elle n'éprouvait que de la colère envers l'homme poisson qui avait fait tant de mal à sa famille, aux siens et qui avait poussé Jimbei à se sentir coupable de sa cruauté.

"Moi je voudrai stopper le Buster Call contre Ohara." dit d'une voix douce Robin, Jimbei lui adressant un sourire fier en signe de support, elle avait lâché sa main en s'installant dans le cercle, mais il comptait bien l'encourager et lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était plus seule. Grâce aux Mugiwara elle avait réussi à faire le deuil de son île et de ceux qu'elle avait perdu, elle avait réappris à être heureuse et en sécurité, et elle n'avait plus peur du Buster Call. Elle avait surpassé cela, mais le support de l'homme qu'elle aimait était toujours le bienvenu.

"Je voudrai sauver Fisher Tiger, ça stopperait Arlong en même temps." continua Jimbei, s'installant à côté de Robin, et lançant un regard d'excuse vers Nami ce qui lui valut une légère claque par Robin qui avait vu le signal que la navigatrice lui avait donné. Nami ne blâmait pas Jimbei des actions d'Arlong pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vouloir.

"Je veux sauver Kuina." dit sans la moindre hésitation le sabreur, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il voudrait changer dans sa vie, mais ça, ça c'était le plus important à ses yeux. La mort de sa rivale, de son amie.

"Je veux sauver le docteur." ajouta ensuite Chopper, il avait trouvé le remède de la maladie qui avait affecté la première personne qui l'avait vraiment accepté, après tout ce que le docteur avait fait pour lui, il lui devait bien ça, c'était son père après tout.

"J'aimerai sauver ma mère, tu crois que c'est possible Chopper ?" demanda Usopp anxieux, les deux étaient meilleurs amis et Usopp n'avait pas perdu de temps pour parler de sa mère avec Chopper, le renne avait été curieux par rapport à cette maladie qui était certes peu commune mais pas incurable pour autant.

"Bien sûr, j'ai le remède à cette maladie." rassura de suite Chopper, heureux d'aider son ami, son frère, gagnant un sourire reconnaissant qui le fit rougir, mais il ne se tortilla pas comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était sur un cercle runique et il ne voulait pas causer une catastrophe. Liana n'avait eu besoin de leur faire la leçon qu'une seule fois, le quatuor composé de Brook, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, l'avait surprise alors qu'elle travaillait sur des runes et avait provoqué une explosion. Heureusement il n'y avait pas eu de blessés et le navire n'avait pas été abîmé, Liana ayant pris ses précautions, néanmoins elle n'avait pas mâché ses mots et depuis ils étaient prudents, envers les expériences de la sorcière.

"Tu crois que tu pourrais soigner Yorki, mon ancien capitaine ?" demanda ensuite Brook, qui était encore plus impatient que Luffy, ce qui était compréhensible pour le coup, les cinquante ans dans le triangle de Florian faisait qu'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de l'apparence de ses anciens nakamas, la simple idée de les voir quelques heures, c'était...inimaginable.

"Oui, j'ai trouvé le remède à cette maladie durant nos deux ans d'entrainement. C'est contagieux mais je vous ai administré un vaccin donc il n'y aura pas de soucis." acquiesça Chopper, c'était une maladie ancienne mais avec son vaccin l'équipage en serait protégé, et peut être que comme ça Laboon n'aurait pas à attendre aussi longtemps. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré la baleine mais Brook, Luffy et Usopp en parlaient tellement qu'il avait le sentiment de déjà la connaître. En plus il était toujours heureux d'aider ses nakamas.

"J'aimerai sauver ma sœur." murmura ensuite Gin, l'équipage savait très bien de quoi il parlait, ils n'avaient pas tous été informés au même moment, Liana et Zoro recevant en premier les confidences de leur ami, mais tous avaient entendu parler de la petite sœur de Gin qui avait été tuée dans un combat entre marines et pirates il y a longtemps, ça avait été ça qui l'avait poussé à devenir plus fort et ensuite à respecter Krieg. Il avait succombé entièrement à sa soif de vengeance et à sa haine, c'était peu à peu en voyant les horreurs que causaient Krieg qu'il avait réussi à en sortir, mais ça avait été Luffy qui lui avait permis de vraiment obtenir une seconde chance.

"Je n'ai personne à sauver." pointa Sanji, il y avait certes la jambe de Zeff, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit possible, Zeff s'était tranché la jambe presque dès leur arrivée sur le rocher et en plus il ignorait totalement à quelle distance se trouvait l'île la plus proche. Ils n'auraient que trois heures après tout, l'équipage pouvait causer des miracles mais il y avait des limites.

"Tu ne souhaites pas sauver ta mère ?" demanda doucement Liana, sachant que le sujet était sensible pour le cuisinier, elle avait eu à peu près le même raisonnement pour Zeff du coup elle ne demanda pas, néanmoins elle était surprise de sa décision.

"J'aimerai, mais en même temps je doute qu'on puisse se battre contre tout les hommes de mon père, puis la mettre en sécurité, et si un seul survit après les trois heures elle se fera tuer de toute façon. Je ne peux pas la sauver. Mais j'ai fait mon deuil par rapport à sa mort il y a longtemps, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi." dit Sanji avec un sourire un peu triste, il aurait au moins aimé la revoir mais c'était mieux ainsi, la quitter en sachant qu'elle allait mourir, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Et puis il avait dit la vérité, il avait tourné la page sur son passé, sa famille biologique ne le retenait plus, la seule qu'il considérait encore comme un membre de sa famille était Reiju, sa sœur.

Les autres membres du groupe étaient un peu incertains, leur ami voulait il vraiment passer sa chance ? Néanmoins ce n'était pas vraiment leurs affaires, c'était son choix, à lui et à lui seul. Ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'être là en soutien si nécessaire. Liana avait facilement accepté sa décision, surtout parce qu'elle aussi n'avait personne à sauver, Luffy était bien vivant, tout comme Sabo, même si ils avaient cru le contraire pendant longtemps, trop longtemps, et pour Ace, Luffy avait déjà dit qu'ils iraient à Marine Ford. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire de son voyage temporel, elle pouvait en attendant vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé d'avoir un lien émotionnel avec le moment choisi.

"On n'est pas obligé de choisir une époque nous concernant nous si on n'en a pas, ou qu'on ne le veut pas. Tu peux choisir n'importe quel temps où tu veux agir et je ferai pareil." dit Liana après un temps d'étude, lui faisant par la même occasion comprendre qu'elle allait faire de même. "En revanche tout ceux du cercle temporel doivent avoir une époque en tête."

"On pourrait peut-être aider Law non ?" proposa Nami après un temps de silence, Law avait certes commencé comme un allié en qui ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir confiance pour devenir un ami puis un nakama, il était vraiment un des leurs maintenant, même si il restait son propre capitaine et était devenu un Yonko.

"Avec Corazon ?" questionna Liana pour vérifier, c'était une bonne idée, et bien plus faisable que de l'aider lors du massacre de Flevance. Chopper était certes un brillant docteur mais là elle doutait que ce soit possible de guérir autant de monde rapidement. La navigatrice acquiesça la question de son amie et Sanji donna rapidement son accord, en s'installant à son tour sur un des traits pour dire qu'il voulait sauver Roccinante.

"Nous pourrions peut-être empêcher la mort de la reine Otohime." suggéra Jimbei, hésitant, regardant Liana avec attention, il ne se détendit qu'en voyant le sourire sur son visage. Son sourire grandit encore plus en imaginant les possibilités pour son peuple, pour son frère Fisher Tiger et surtout pour arrêter Hodi avant qu'il ne puisse aggraver les choses dans le Quartier des Hommes Poissons.

"Oui je suis d'accord." elle acquiesça avant de se tourner vers son compagnon qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, elle comptait être la dernière à entrer dans le cercle et pour ce faire Marco devait dire à quelle période il souhaitait aller. Liana avait quelques idées, il lui avait beaucoup parlé de son passé, néanmoins elle n'était pas sure.

"Puisque Luffy nous fais retourner à Marineford je vais pouvoir sauver Pops là bas, du coup j'aimerai sauver Thatch et stopper Marshall yoi." dit Marco en serrant Liana contre lui, la femme se laissant volontiers faire, non seulement c'était agréable et elle aimait être dans les bras de son amant, mais en plus elle savait que la mort d'un de ses meilleurs amis l'avait fait énormément souffrir, surtout avec la trahison de Marshall et tout qui s'était effondré autour de lui ensuite, avec particulièrement la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Les autres pirates le laissèrent faire en silence et en ayant détourné le regard, donnant au couple un peu d'intimité. Marco embrassa une fois sa compagne, tendrement, avant de la relâcher pour se mettre à son tour dans cercle runique, déclarant au passage son désir de sauver Thatch. Liana le suivit ensuite, se mettant dans une des places restantes, avec Marco d'un côté et Luffy de l'autre, parlant quand à elle de la reine Otohime.

Après s'être assurée que ses nakamas étaient prêts, elle envoya une dose de magie dans le cercle afin d'activer les runes, soulagée de ne pas avoir à les charger, c'était vraiment épuisant et elle ne voulait pas imaginer combien de magie était nécessaire pour un tel acte de magie. Le cercle se mit à briller puis l'équipage pirate ressentit comme si ils étaient tirés au centre, avant de perdre pied.


	2. Chapter 2 : Les pirates du Rumbar

L'équipage réussit à retrouver son équilibre avec plus ou moins de facilité selon les cas. Marco et Jimbei réussirent heureusement à rester debout sans soucis, leur permettant ainsi de stabiliser leur petite amie respective. Ils observèrent ensuite les environs, tentant de déterminer où ils se trouvaient, ou plutôt quand.

"Je reconnais cet endroit." Brook murmura

"On est où Brook ?" Luffy

"Sur une île peu avant qu'on se sépare à cause de la maladie de Capitaine Yorki." Brook dit tout en regardant autour de lui, il avait du mal à y croire il allait vraiment revoir ses anciens compagnons.

Il était inquiet, il était un squelette à présent il allait les terrifier. Est ce qu'il pourrait surmonter la douleur de leur rejet ? Il fut sorti de ses idées noires par Liana qui avait placé une main sur son bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas Brook, on est avec toi. Et tu sais bien qu'on ne laisse personne parler mal d'un d'entre nous." Liana lui dit avec un sourire

Brook regarda le reste de ses nakamas et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce que oui aucun d'eux n'avait accepté les commentaires de démon que certains lui lançaient. En tout cas jamais quand ils sentaient qu'il en souffrait. Elle avait raison, il était un Chapeau de Paille, le musicien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle avant de se tourner dans la direction où il savait que son ancien équipage se trouvait. Il commença ensuite à marcher, ouvrant la marche et rabattant la capuche de la cape qui était apparu sur lui à leur arrivée. Les autres suivirent son exemple se fiant à lui pour gérer cette situation. Après tout c'était son temps qu'ils allaient changer.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bateau des Pirates du Rumbar, qui était en bien meilleur état que quand ils l'avaient vu à Thriller Bark, mais en même temps après cinquante dans le Triangle de Florian c'est pas trop surprenant.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à bord, trois sentinelles avec Yorki le capitaine, le reste de l'équipage était réparti sur l'île à la recherche d'information pour un remède miracle. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps étant donné qu'il ne savait pas quel était l'état de ses patients Chopper se chargea des sentinelles, sans laisser le temps à Brook d'intervenir. Cela ne surprit aucun d'entre eux, on était loin du jeune reine qui était parti de Drum. Chopper était maintenant un grand médecin qui ne laissait personne se mettre entre lui et un patient, même Zoro avait appris à obéir à leur docteur et à diminuer ses séances d'entrainement quand Chopper le disait. Il ne voulait pas être privé d'alcool pendant deux semaines de nouveau...

Chopper ne perdit pas un instant il se précipita après Brook à l'endroit où se trouvait Yorki. Ce dernier était à peine conscient mais il tenta de protester contre cette présence étrangère.

"Yorki, c'est moi. C'est moi Brook, c'est une longue histoire mais s'il vous plait laissez le vous soigner. Je vous expliquerai tout ensuite, je le jure." Brook supplia

Yorki le regarda avec choc, il ne semblait pas quoi penser mais il reconnaissait cette coupe afro, ainsi que cette voie. Mais comment est ce que Brook pouvait être un squelette, il l'avait vu moins d'une heure plus tôt et il était bien vivant. C'était pas possible. Pourtant son instinct lui disait de faire ce que ce squelette demandait.

Il raisonna que soit c'était une hallucination particulièrement étrange, soit c'était une vérité encore plus bizarre mais que dans tous les cas il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Il laissa donc cette créature à poil et au nez bleu le recoucher et l'examiner. Il était avec le squelette et la créature dans la chambre, les autres étaient sortis.

Le docteur ne perdit pas de temps après l'avoir examiné à lui faire avaler différents médicaments. C'était vraiment pas bon mais c'était efficace, il voyait déjà les tâches disparaître de son corps. C'était très étrange, mais il se sentait aller mieux. Il n'allait pas devoir ordonner à Brook de prendre la tête de l'équipage et de partir sans lui apparemment.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la créature parla.

"C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer." Chopper appela ses nakamas qui l'avaient laissé faire son travail tranquillement

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent tranquillement, Brook resta là où il était à genoux près du lit de son ancien capitaine. Franky s'assit en tailleur derrière lui, Luffy s'assit en tailleur sur une chaise en face de Yorki. Zoro s'assit par terre contre un mur et ferma les yeux, Gin appuyé contre le mur à côté de lui. Nami se positionna à la fenêtre pour observer l'océan, Sanji à côté d'elle prêt à palier les moindres désirs de la jeune femme. Robin s'assit sur une chaise, Jimbei s'asseyant à côté d'elle lui tenant la main. Usopp quand à lui était à côté de Franky, prêt à soutenir Brook en cas de besoin. Marco était à côté de la porte Liana dans ses bras.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Yorki se décida à briser le silence après quelques minutes

"Je suis Brook, mais un Brook du futur. Et voici l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, le plus grand équipage au monde." Brook dit avec sa passion habituelle

"Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?" balbutia Yorki

Voyant que Brook n'arrivait pas à continuer pris dans son émotion Liana commença l'explication.

"Comme l'a dit Brook nous sommes l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Notre capitaine est Luffy, voici Zoro le second avec moi Liana. Ensuite notre navigatrice Nami, avec notre cuisinier Sanji, voici notre archéologue historienne Robin ainsi que Jimbei. Ensuite notre Sniper Usopp, notre charpentier Franky, Gin notre fabricant d'arme, et pour finir Chopper notre docteur et Marco." Liana commença les présentations en désignant chaque personne qui saluèrent Yorki tour à tour et enlevèrent leur capuche." Nous venons du futur, de cinquante quatre ans dans le futur pour être exacte. Nous avons eu la possibilité de faire un voyage dans le temps pour chaque membre de notre équipage et nous avons décidé de le faire mais pour arranger les vies de nos nous d'avant. Brook a décidé de remonter dans le temps au moment où il vous a perdu et nous voilà."

Yorki ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus l'histoire de cette jeune femme ou la beauté des trois femmes pirates face à lui. Il la dévisageait ébahi et ce n'est que lorsque son compagnon, Marco, la serra un peu plus contre lui et adressa à Yorki un regard d'avertissement qu'il se ressaisit. Voyant qu'elle avait son attention sur la situation Liana reprit la parole.

"Après votre séparation avec Brook il prend comme vous le lui avez demandé la tête de l'équipage, avec l'objectif de revoir Laboon au cap des Jumeaux. Malheureusement l'équipage perd un combat et meurent les uns après les autres suite au poison de leur blessures." Liana expliqua, notant avec un léger sourire qu'Usopp et Franky s'étaient rapproché de Brook en soutien et que Chopper en sa forme habituelle c'était installé sur les genoux de ce dernier. Robin continua le récit après un moment de silence en mémoire des compagnons perdu de Brook.

"Le pouvoir de fruit du démon de Brook s'activa après sa mort, mais comme il se trouvait dans le triangle de Florian, son âme mit du temps à retrouver son corps à cause du brouillard. Et quand les deux se reconnectèrent Brook était à l'état de squelette. Il ne pouvait faire machine arrière ou continuer son périple à cause des dégâts qu'avaient subi le bateau. Après cinquante ans de solitude il nous rencontra et après un combat contre un ennemi commun il rejoignit notre équipage." Robin expliqua calmement

"C'est vraiment toi Brook ?" Yorki demanda après un long moment de silence où l'équipage laissait à cet homme le temps de tout assimiler.

"Oui c'est vraiment moi capitaine Yorki." Brook dit au bord des larmes

Il n'en fallut apparemment pas plus pour l'autre homme pour serrer son ami dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il avait du endure : cinquante ans de solitude... En tout cas une chose était sûre il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire, maintenant qu'il était guéri il allait se battre pour protéger son équipage, pour qu'ils puissent tenir leur promesse à Laboon.

"Et Laboon ?" Yorki demanda après un moment

"Laboon est toujours au cap à attendre. Lorsque Luffy-san est entré dans Grand Line dans son temps il était toujours là bas, comme Laboon perdait espoir Luffy-san lui a fait une promesse de rivalité. Nous allons le revoir après nos voyages dans le temps." Brook expliqua

Le reste de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille voyant que Brook et Yorki avaient des choses à se dire ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller sur le pont du navire. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour les sentinelles, Chopper les avait mis KO pour quelques heures, quand au reste de l'équipage Liana avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour les tenir à distance afin qu'ils ne les voient pas. Le moins de personne qui était au courant le mieux c'était. En plus ils ne savaient pas comment le Brook de cette époque réagirait en voyant leur Brook.

Mais les trois heures passèrent vite, et ce fut l'heure du départ. Jimbei avait gardé un œil sur le temps et Liana sentait la magie arriver. Ils durent aller chercher Brook qui était en larme avec Yorki à l'idée de la séparation. Yorki ne semblait pas vraiment mieux à ce niveau là d'ailleurs.

"Prenez soin de lui, sinon je trouverai un moyen de venir vous hanter." Yorki les prévint au dernier moment

"C'est notre musicien et on prends soin de nos nakama." Luffy dit avec son grand sourire

Tous sourirent à l'autre capitaine, ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que la lumière ne les emporte le laissant seul dans sa chambre. Si ce n'était pour sa guérison on aurait vraiment dit un rêve.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ohara et Buster Call

Après ce voyage l'équipage réussit plus facilement à être stable, s'attendant déjà à la sensation. Cette fois cependant ils n'étaient pas sur une île paisible loin de là, mais ils étaient sur une île qui subissait une attaque.

"Le Buster Call d'Ohara." Robin dit presque en chuchotant.

Elle était extrêmement pâle, revivant ses cauchemars d'enfant. Depuis Ennies Lobby l'équipage avait gagné contre bien des Buster Call et Robin avait réussi à surmonter sa peur à l'approche des navires de la marine, mais là c'était différent. Seule la prise que Jimbei avait sur elle lui permit de rester droite et de ne pas tomber à cause de ses jambes tremblantes.

"Tu n'es pas seule Robin." Luffy dit avec son ton sérieux

"Oui on est avec toi ma chérie. On va protéger ton île, tout va bien se passer tu verras." Jimbei la rassura ensuite

Ils attendirent quelque secondes mais vite Robin réussit à se reprendre.

"On doit se séparer en différents groupes." Robin dit d'une voix encore tremblante mais plus calme "Il faut aller voir les archéologues et soigner le professeur, puis un groupe doit s'occuper des bâtiments de guerre de la marine, un autre doit protéger les civils et un autre doit assurer la sécurité de l'île."

"Zoro, Sanji, Gin et moi on va s'occuper des soldats et des vices amiraux. Sakuzuki est présent ?" Luffy

"Oui, c'est lui qui tua tous les civils." Robin confirma

"Il est à moi." Luffy dit d'un ton clair et sans réplique. C'était un ordre, les autres devaient lui laisser point.

"Si il y a quelqu'un à soigner j'irai voir les savants." Chopper dit ensuite

"Il y a un feu à arrêter pas vrai ? Alors je viens au centre de l'île." Nami ajouta après avoir eu la confirmation de Robin

"Je pourrais protéger les civils à distance." Usopp proposa ensuite

"Je viens avec toi." Franky

"Je protégerai l'île, je suis le choix le plus évident avec mes pouvoirs." Liana

"Je viens avec toi, je te protégerai au cas où." Marco dit ensuite, il savait que quand elle utilisait sa barrière de protection il lui était plus difficile de se battre en même temps.

"Brook-kun, tu devrais aller avec Usopp-kun et Franky-kun pour pouvoir endormir les civils." Jimbei dit ensuite "Robin et moi irons avec Nami et Chopper voir les archéologues."

Ils se séparèrent ensuite en quatre groupe pour remplir leurs missions respectives.

* * *

Lorsque Nami, Chopper, Robin et Jimbei arrivèrent au niveau des archéologues la jeune Robin était encore là, et les érudits étaient en train de paniquer parce que l'arbre avec tout les livres était en feu. Nami et Jimbei ne perdirent pas de temps à intervenir : Nami faisant apparaître des nuages de pluie pendant que Jimbei contrôlait l'eau du lac pour arrêter les flammes. Le feu n'avait pas eu le temps de trop prendre ce fut donc facile d'arrêter l'incendie.

Pendant ce temps Chopper c'était précipité sur le Professeur Clover et était en train de soigner sa blessure par balle. Le professeur avait protesté jusqu'au moment où Robin était intervenue. A la vue des mains pour l'empêcher de bouger il se figea. Lui ainsi que Saul, Olvia et la jeune Robin, tous les quatre se tournèrent pour observer la femme qui avait fait apparaître les mains. Robin voyant leur intrigue enleva sa capuche, ils semblèrent encore plus choqué en voyant son visage. Robin avait grandi pour devenir une des plus belles femmes pirates, et bien qu'elle avait encore sa ressemblance avec sa mère elle était vraiment sa propre personne. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à la taille, elle portait son chapeau avec une jupe paréo et un haut a fermeture moulant.

"Un fruit du démon ne peut exister en deux personnes différentes dans la même période." Clover

"Je suis Nico Robin mais de 24 ans dans le futur." Robin dit d'une voix basse, elle avait du mal à contrôler son émotion

Heureusement elle n'eut pas à être seule très longtemps, Jimbei avait fini d'éteindre les flammes et était revenu près d'elle, juste le fait de sentir sa présence était réconfortante pour elle. Leur couple était plus discret que celui de Marco et Liana, Jimbei et elle étant moins tactile.

"Je me doute que vous avez des questions mais est ce que vous pouvez attendre un peu, nous devons attendre que les autres reviennent. Ils sont en train de protéger l'île et d'arrêter le Buster Call. Je vous jure par contre que nous vous voulons aucun mal." Jimbei intervint

Heureusement ils acceptèrent d'attendre, mais tout le long ils ne quittèrent pas Robin des yeux.

* * *

Usopp était à bord du bateau des civils, les entendre parler le dégouter. Alors qu'ils connaissaient les érudits ils les jugeaient sans hésitation à cause du Gouvernement. Un gouvernement plein d'officier corrompu et autres.. Un coup d'œil vers Franky à côté de lui lui permit de voir que son ami pensait la même chose. Ils avaient toujours leur capuche pour dissimuler leur visage, Brook était en dehors du bateau, sur la terre ferme attendant le bon moment pour les endormir. Un moment qui approchait, en effet le Vice Amiral Sakuzuki, le futur Amiral Akainu, le chien fou de la marine, voyant qu'une personne à bord du navire d'évacuation empêchait les canons d'atteindre l'île tira sur le bateau de civils.

Cela provoqua une panique à bord mais il n'y avait pas de raison, Usopp et Franky stoppèrent tout les boulets de canon sans problème. Après cela Brook les endormit avec une berceuse. Ils avaient rempli leur mission, Luffy et les autres étaient en train de se charger des navires de guerre. Ils descendirent donc du bateau pour aller rejoindre Robin et les autres. Sauf Brook qui partit couvrir les arrières de Luffy.

* * *

Luffy était fou de rage, il allait affronter Akainu et il allait le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à ce monstre de survivre et de gagner en pouvoir dans la Marine, c'était trop dangereux il était bien trop extrême. Il ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point il avait chassé Liana, celle qui l'avait repoussé et humilié à ses yeux. Il avait vraiment été un de leurs pires ennemis, non seulement il voulait tuer Luffy pour être le fils de Dragon, mais il voulait Liana. Luffy n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il aurait fait si il avait réussi à capturer sa sœur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le tuer sans raison apparente, il voulait au moins que les autres puissent faire leur rapport sur les actions de Sakuzuki. Mais finalement il put attaquer, Sakuzuki s'en prit au civils. Luffy et les autres purent donc attaquer.

Luffy laissa le soin aux autres de se charger des autres bâtiments, lui il voulait juste se charger de Sakuzuki. Il se lança à l'assaut et l'envoya valser d'un bon coup de poing. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répliquer, enchainant coup sur coup renforcer en fluide évidemment. Il constata vite qu'il était bien plus fort que son adversaire, mais plutôt que jouer avec lui il finit les choses rapidement. Il ne voulait pas infliger à Robin plus de douleur à cause de ses souvenirs que nécessaire. Il eut vaguement conscience durant le combat que Brook était là, se chargeant des autres marines.

Une fois qu'il eut tué Sakuzuki il descendit du navire pour la terre ferme. Les autres s'étaient chargé du reste en attendant. Ils avaient du se contrôler pour ne pas détruire les bateaux.

Quand ils furent tous sur la terre ferme il entendit Sanji et Zoro se disputer comme toujours à propos du nombre d'ennemi que chacun avait battu. L'après bataille habituel en somme, il joignit vite Gin dans le rire, et Brook suivit.

* * *

Liana et Marco était ensemble face au Buster Call, Liana utilisait ses pouvoirs pour bloquer les attaques, ça lui demandait un peu d'énergie vu qu'elle le faisait sur toute l'île mais elle tenait bon. Elle avait fait plus dur, et la présence de Marco derrière elle l'aidait.

Soudain elle sentit quelque chose, vu la raideur que Marco avait elle n'était pas la seule, les garçons avaient juste fini de s'occuper des soldats, mais pas tous apparemment. Un était descendu, ils s'étaient fait remarqués.

"C'est Kuzan yoi, il vient vers nous." Marco dit doucement

"Je m'en charge." Liana

"Chérie .." Marco commença à protester

"Marco tu es déjà un pirate dans ce temps, et tu as déjà mangé ton fruit du démon. Ton style de combat est trop reconnaissable." Liana

"Je n'aime pas ça. Kuzan est dangereux, même maintenant." Marco

"Je sais, et tu es là au cas où. Mais je peux me défendre, j'ai battu Kizaru je te rappelle et je sais le fruit de Kuzan ainsi que de quelle manière l'affronter. Fais moi confiance." Liana

"J'ai confiance en toi mais .." Marco

"Je ne vais nulle part, tu vas pas me perdre comme ça." Liana

Elle savait que c'était une des plus grandes peurs de Marco, probablement la plus grande même. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait réveillé d'un cauchemar où il la voyait mourir. Elle comprenait, il avait trop perdu, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle se laisserait protéger tout le temps. Elle était une combattante, moins expérimentée que lui c'est sur mais elle était douée.

Elle vit la résignation sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne la relâche pour s'appuyer contre un arbre. Elle l'embrassa légèrement avant de se tourner vers le Vice Amiral, un des rares hommes travaillant pour le gouvernement qui avait son respect. Elle avait été très attristée en apprenant sa mort aux mains de Barbe Noire. Kuzan avait tenté de le tuer. Robin avait réagi de la même manière, la relation qu'elle avait avec lui était compliquée mais elle le respectait beaucoup, et elle lui était reconnaissante. Robin savait très bien que sans son intervention et l'épisode à Ennies Lobby elle ne se serait pas vraiment laissée faire entièrement parti de l'équipage.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Kuzan "Que faîtes vous ici ?"

"Nous protégeons cette île du gouvernement. Les gens que vous voulez tuer sont innocents de tous crimes autre que de savoir la vérité sur le gouvernement. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais voulu utiliser les armes antiques, ils voulaient juste en apprendre plus sur le siècle perdu, celui juste avant la création du gouvernement par les ancêtres des Dragons Célestes.

Pourtant vous voulez tous les tuer, quitte même à détruire le vaisseau d'évacuation si nous n'étions pas intervenus." Liana

"Tout le monde n'est pas comme Sakuzuki. Mais les ordres sont les ordres." Kuzan protesta

"Et qui donnent vraiment les ordres Vice Amiral ? Qui donne les ordres pour la justice ? L'Amiral en Chef ? Le conseil des cinq ? Les dragons célestes qui tuent pour le simple fait d'être sur leur chemin ? L'argent ?" Liana questionna

Ces questions semblèrent blesser Kuzan, il ne voulait pas y penser.

"Que voulez vous ?" Kuzan

"Rien si ce n'est empêcher un massacre. Partez d'ici, vous ne détruirez pas Ohara." Liana

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." Kuzan

"C'est votre choix." Liana soupira avant de passer à l'attaque

Le combat fut bref, avec les flammes que Liana pouvait conjurer la glace de Kuzan n'eut pas grand effet. Avec son fluide elle le battit aisément, juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance elle se pencha vers lui.

"Posez vous les bonnes questions Vice Amiral. Que voulez vous protéger ? Quel est votre sens de justice ?" Liana murmura

Kuzan s'évanouit peu après, son dernier souvenir étant cela avec le visage de la jeune femme qui l'avait battu.

Liana le fit ensuite léviter jusqu'à son bateau avant de se tourner vers Marco qui la regardait faire avec un sourire. Elle alla dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent un moment, leur manière de se rassurer que l'autre allait bien.

Liana les téléporta ensuite un peu à l'écart d'où Luffy et les autres étaient pour ne pas choquer les archéologues plus que nécessaires. Ils apparurent entre les arbres juste à côté des autres, ils marchèrent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver.

"Tout c'est bien passé ?" Luffy dit tout en vérifiant visuellement qu'aucun d'eux n'était blessé

"Oui, je me suis occupé de Kuzan, il est assommé sur son bateau." Liana

"Qui êtes vous ?" Clover demanda

Au signe de Luffy tous enlevèrent leur capuche, découvrant leur visage pour tous les archéologues. Ils semblèrent choquer par l'apparence de Brook, Franky et Jimbei, mais ils ne dirent rien.

"Je suis Monkey D Luffy et je suis le Roi des Pirates, voici mon équipage, mes nakamas. Zoro et Liana mes seconds, Nami la navigatrice, Usopp le sniper, Sanji le cuisinier, Gin notre fabricant d'arme, Chopper notre docteur, Robin notre archéologue et historienne, Franky le charpentier, Brook le musicien, Jimbei le maître en art martiaux, et Marco notre stratège." Luffy "Nous venons de 24 ans dans le futur, et nous avons eu la possibilité d'ouvrir de nouveaux futurs. Robin a désiré changer un des pires moments de son existence : le Buster Call. Ainsi que la perte de ceux qu'elle aimait."

Ces mots semblèrent figer les archéologues, ils alternaient à regarder Luffy avec sa présence et son charisme, la petite Robin et la grande Robin, essayant de voir cette douleur que le Buster Call avait crée.

"Liana, Nami, Jimbei est ce que vous pensez qu'on peut envoyez cette île dans le ciel ?" Robin

Cela lui attira des regards choqués des gens, tous sauf pour son équipage, ils réfléchissaient.

"Pourquoi feriez vous ça ? C'est pas nécessaire." Clover tenta

"Croyez vous vraiment Professeur que le gouvernement vous laissera vivre alors que vous connaissez la vérité ?" Robin demanda avec un léger sarcasme

Elle était contente de voir ceux qu'elle avait perdu mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier le fait que dans un sens ils l'avaient abandonné. Sentant son tourment Liana s'approche d'elle, Marco suivant, et lui prend la main. Un rappel qu'elle n'est plus seule, qu'elle a une sœur maintenant, une mère en même temps comme taquine souvent Zoro. Il a raison en ce sens, Liana est vraiment une mère pour eux s'occupant d'eux en permanence, faisant attention aux détails et émanant un sentiment d'acceptation, comme si ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lequel elle les rejetterait.

"Si Jimbei réussit à modifier les courants je devrai réussir à faire apparaître un courant ascendant. Mais je ne sais pas si ça suffirait." Nami

"Je pourrai continuer le travail si l'île est dans les airs sans trop de soucis, mais la faire décoller en plus de la soutenir tout du long je pourrai pas je pense." Liana continua

"Lia, tu ne devrai pas trop en faire non plus." Marco s'inquiète, il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire grand chose en l'occurrence mais il ne veut pas qu'elle en fasse trop. Et les runes pour tenir à l'écart l'équipage de Brook, avec la barrière pour protéger Ohara juste avant et maintenant faire léviter une île en plus ça commence à faire beaucoup.

"Je crois que les voyages temporels seront en ordre chronologique du plus vieux au plus récent. On a commencé avec Brook, cinquante quatre ans en arrière, maintenant à Ohara avec 24 ans en arrière, du coup ensuite je crois que ce sera le voyage de Jimbei avec le sauvetage de Fisher Tiger, mes pouvoirs ne devraient pas être nécessaires alors. Je devrai pouvoir me reposer un peu." Liana

"Et ensuite je pense que ce sera mon voyage. Elle ne devrait rien avoir à faire." Gin ajouta ensuite

Cela rassura Marco, qui accepta l'idée, ainsi que Luffy qui était aussi inquiet pour sa petite sœur. Entre temps Nami avait réussi à obtenir des archéologues qu'on lui amène une carte maritime. Elle se mit de suite au travail et accompagna Jimbei à la plage pour le guider. Liana elle resta au centre de l'île, ce serait plus pratique pour elle pour léviter la chose. En plus si Nami avait besoin d'elle elle lui signalerait sans problème.

"Tu es moi ?" la petite Robin s'approcha d'eux en premier

"Oui, je suis un toi dans le futur." Robin répondit en se baissant pour se mettre au niveau de la fillette.

"C'était qui le monsieur bleu à côté de toi tout à l'heure ?" petite Robin

"C'était mon petit ami, Jimbei, c'est un homme poisson." Robin

"Tu es heureuse ?" Olvia demanda à sa grande fille

"Très, j'ai trouvé ma place et une famille." Robin

Ils ne purent discuter d'avantage, l'île se mit à trembler. Nami et Jimbei avaient réussi à créer un courant ascendant.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ?" Clover

"Nos amis sont en train de créer un courant ascendant sous l'île pour nous permettre de cacher votre île dans le ciel. Il y existe deux mers : la mer Blanche et la mer d'Opale. La première est à 7 000 mètres d'altitude et la seconde est à 10 000 mètres. C'est sur la seconde que nous allons vous emmener, c'est la zone habitable." Liana expliqua briévement

Elle tomba ensuite avec tout le monde sous le choc de la rencontre entre le courant et l'île. Elle se dépêcha de se mettre à genou et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs quand Nami lui dit de le faire. Elle avait vraiment du mal, Robin aida en faisant apparaître des ailes, mais même comme ça le poids était vraiment énorme. Elles se retrouvèrent vite à suer sous l'effort et à trembler. Heureusement qu'il y avait le courant, ça aidait vraiment et leur donner le coup de pouce nécessaire. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'elles virent la mer Blanche et encore plus de plaisir qu'elles virent la mer d'Opale.

Elles s'écroulèrent épuisées par ce qu'elles venaient de faire. Sanji se dépêcha de leur faire des petits plats pour qu'elles puissent reprendre des forces. Pendant ce temps Usopp montrait à certains archéologues où trouver les dials et comment s'en servir. Pendant ce temps Gin expliquait à d'autres un peu d'histoire des îles célestes, aidé par Nami ensuite.

Liana se reposait en bord de plage, observant les nuages. Une vue qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'admirer depuis Skypiéa. Elle était dans les bras de Marco savourant le moment de paix, si rare depuis quelques temps. Plus l'équipage c'était rapproché de Raftel plus les combats contre la Marine et Barbe Noire avaient été rude. Même si aucun des deux ne pourraient leur causer du tort, Akainu ayant tombé avec Kizaru et les plus extrémistes des marines un mois plus tôt contre eux, avec l'armada Chapeau de Paille formée après Dressrosa et dont le nombre n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis. La marine était à présent dans les mains de Fujitora, un marine digne de respect et qui ne tolérait pas la corruption. Il avait une bonne vue de la justice, son objectif étant de protéger les civils. Avec Smoker et Coby à ses côtés ils n'avaient aucun doute sur le futur positif de leur age.

Barbe Noire avait connu le même sort qu'Akainu, il était tombé aux mains de Luffy après un combat acharné dont l'équipage portait encore les traces, ce dernier ayant eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. Ils s'en sortaient d'ailleurs très bien, grâce aux pouvoirs de phénix de Marco et aux connaissances médicales de Chopper. Ce dernier était vraiment un des meilleurs docteurs au monde, voire même le meilleur, et il avait crée plusieurs médicaments et plusieurs crèmes qui accéléraient le processus de guérison.

Le temps de repartir arriva rapidement, et le couple dut quitter leur tranquillité pour aller rejoindre les autres. Robin était en train de dire au revoir à la petite Robin, lui disant d'aller rejoindre Monkey D Luffy si l'occasion se présentait. Franky avait dessiné des plans pour des véhicules permettant le trajet entre la Mer Bleue et la Mer d'Opale.

Elle dit ensuite au revoir au Professeur Clover, ainsi qu'à Saul. La dernière personne fut sa mère. Les deux femmes échangeant un câlin d'adieu, avec Robin laissant un dernier message :

"Ne l'abandonne plus, elle a besoin de toi." Robin

Olvia sembla choquée en entendant ça, mais elle acquiesça, elle n'avait jamais voulu penser au mal qu'elle avait fait à sa fille avec sa soif d'histoire. Mais elle se promit que ça allait changer, elle allait devenir une bonne mère.

"Prenez soin d'elle." Olvia dit à l'équipage

"Toujours." l'équipage répondit à l'unisson, sans une seule trace d'hésitation.

Ils furent ensuite enveloppé dans la même lumière que la première fois. Vers une nouvelle période.


	4. Chapter 4 : Fisher Tiger

**Bonjour**

 **Merci de lire cette fic**

 **S, pour répondre à ta question c'est un futur alternatif de En Avant, parce que dans cette fic Ace meurt à Marine ford mais différemment que dans One Piece. Du coup c'est un peu différent, et comme En Avant suit plus ou moins One Piece je ne peux pas dire que ce soit un futur définitif.**

Cette fois ci quand la lumière disparut seuls Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et Brook étaient à terre. Ils avaient tenté de tourner sur eux même durant le déplacement. Ils ne purent s'étendre sur l'idiotie des quatre car Jimbei avait de suite reconnu l'endroit. Ils étaient sur l'île où ils avaient ramené Koala et où les villageois les avaient vendus. Foolshout Island.

"Comment tu veux qu'on procède ?" Luffy demanda de suite

Il avait beau avoir progressé comme capitaine, les décisions étaient prises ensemble, encore plus maintenant quand chacun revivait tour à tour une perte qui avait changé leur vie.

"Je veux aider à sauver Fisher Tiger, il y aura au moins un vice amiral mais c'est pas tout, j'aurai besoin de renfort. Et je voudrais que quelqu'un parle aux villageois qu'ils réalisent ce qu'ils ont fait." Jimbei réfléchit

"Je voudrais t'aider. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressée de voir Arlong et les autres." Nami dit de suite

C'était compréhensible, Jimbei trouvait même surprenant qu'elle veuille l'aider tout court mais il ne va pas refuser, c'est une incroyable alliée.

"Il y avait aussi des navires de la marine qui s'en sont pris à notre bateau." Jimbei se rappela

"Je veux bien m'en occuper." Zoro et Gin dirent en même temps, ils échangèrent un sourire, ils formaient une bonne équipe

"Il y avait six bateaux il me semble. Et il faudra que quelqu'un explique ce qui se passe à l'équipage. Un petit peu au moins." Jimbei "Robin est ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ?"

"Bien sûr, je suis assez curieuse de rencontrer le frère dont tu m'as tellement parlé. "Robin dit en lui serrant la main

"Je viendrais aussi, au cas où." Luffy ajouta ensuite

"Je veux bien aller parler aux villageois, j'ai bien envie de les engueuler un bon coup." Liana dit avec un sourire

"Je t'accompagne. Je voudrai bien me battre, mais je suis déjà un pirate dans ce temps, et je suis avec Pops, je ne ferais qu'attirer de l'attention sur l'équipage du Soleil et sur celui de Pops yoi." Marco admit avec un léger froncement de sourcil

"C'est vrai que t'es vieux." Sanji dit avec un sourire "Comment ça va papi ?"

Il taquinait Marco et Jimbei à chaque occasion pour oser toucher à ses filles adorées. Marco l'ignora pour la plupart se contentant de lui faire un doigt

"Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, quand on sera à Marine Ford tu pourras te battre autant que tu veux. On le fera tous dans tous les cas, même chose contre Doflamingo je pense." Liana dit en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue

"Ouais, d'ailleurs quand on arrivera au moment de sauver Thatch je voudrais me charger de Teach si possible yoi." Marco changea le sujet en regardant Luffy, il le ferait surement dans tous les cas mais il voulait la permission quand même.

Luffy hocha la tête.

"Je m'en suis chargé dans notre temps, j'ai pas particulièrement envie de remettre ça dans tout les cas. Je veux juste me charger d'Aikanu à Marine Ford." Luffy dit avec juste un coup d'oeil à Liana, il se rappelait sans mal du cri de douleur qu'elle avait poussé

"Chopper je pense que tu serais le mieux pour parler à l'équipage de Jimbei. Tu devrais les faire patienter jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent avec Fisher Tiger."

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, ils sentaient les marines s'approcher de Fisher Tiger. Ils devaient donc faire vite.

Luffy, Jimbei, Nami et Robin allèrent prêter main forte au capitaine des pirates du Soleil. Pendant que Zoro, Gin, Franky, Usopp et Sanji allaient s'occuper des vaisseaux marines. Chopper lui alla directement voir l'équipage pour calmer le jeu, et Marco et Liana allèrent au village pour leur dire leur quatre vérité. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était impardonnable pour les deux pirates et ça prouvait exactement à quel point la Marine était pourrie.

* * *

Luffy et les autres arrivèrent à temps pour voir les marines encercler Fisher Tiger, ils agirent de suite. Luffy se chargea du vice amiral, pendant que les trois autres s'occupaient des marines.

"Qu'est ce que .." Fisher Tiger

Jimbei finit vite le dernier marine avant de se retourner vers celui qu'il considérait comme un frère et il enleva sa capuche.

"Salut Boss." Jimbei

"Comment ?" Fisher Tiger réussit à demander, ils ignoraient tout deux le combat qui se passait entre Luffy et Strawberry.

"C'est une longue histoire, mais je viens du futur, de vingt ans dans le futur. J'ai eu une possibilité de remonter dans le temps et je l'ai saisi pour te sauver. Parce que sans notre intervention tu serais mort aujourd'hui, à cause de tes blessures. Je te jure de tout t'expliquer mais peut être qu'on pourrait retourner au bateau et aux autres. Ils doivent être un peu inquiet." Jimbei

"Qui sont ces gens avant ?"Tiger

"Celui qui vient de battre le vice amiral est Luffy-kun, mon capitaine. Voici Nami notre navigatrice et Robin, notre historienne et ma compagne." Jimbei les introduit tour à tour et chacun enleva sa capuche pour qu'il puisse les voir

"Tu es avec une humaine ? Toi ? Et tu as rejoint un équipage d'humain ?"Tiger

"Oui, j'ai beaucoup changé avec le temps. Aucun des membres de l'équipage n'a de problème avec les hommes poissons, et Luffy-kun a gagné mon respect. Alors un jour quand mes affaires étaient en ordre et que l'équipage des Pirates du Soleil était dans de bonnes mains je l'ai rejoint." Jimbei

"Les mains de qui ?" Tiger

"Aladin." Jimbei

"Pas Arlong ?" Tiger demanda quelque peu surpris mais pas vraiment déçu, Arlong était trop sanguinaire à son gout

"Arlong a quitté l'équipage quand j'ai été nommé Grand Corsaire, alors qu'il avait été libéré grâce à ça. Il refusait de travailler pour des humains, le laisser partir a été un de mes plus grands regrets." Jimbei expliqua

Ils ne purent discuter d'avantage, ils étaient arrivé au bateau.

* * *

Chopper était anxieux, il devait parler à tout un tas de personne qui n'avait pas l'air très gentil, certains d'entre eux feraient même du mal à Nami dans le futur. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça, c'était les amis de Jimbei, et certains étaient aussi les siens. Après tout les pirates du Soleil et ceux du Chapeau de Paille s'étaient souvent rencontré depuis que Jimbei les avait rejoint. L'équipage comptait sur lui, il pouvait le faire, et il était pas seul Brook était avec lui.

Il s'avança donc vers eux et d'un seul bond monta à bord, Brook avec lui. Les autres étaient dans les environs, attendant que les marines se montrent.

"Qui êtes vous ?" hurla celui qui devait être Arlong

"Nous sommes des alliés, notre capitaine avec d'autres membres de notre équipage sont en train de sauver votre capitaine. La marine est là, un vice amiral était là pour lui." Chopper expliqua

Et comme pour prouver ses paroles les marines passèrent à l'attaque, lançant des boulets de canon sur le navire mais Zoro intervint avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher le bateau, les tranchants d'un coup net. Une fois fait il passa à l'attaque sur le navire le plus proche, les autres suivant son exemple, Gin et Sanji déjà en train de compter le nombre d'adversaires qu'ils avaient vaincus. Un jeu qu'ils faisaient avec Zoro à chaque combat.

Les hommes poissons observaient les combats bouches bées, c'était visible que leurs 'alliés' étaient extrêmement fort, les combats semblaient plus être des jeux qu'autre chose.

"Le boss va bien alors ?" Jimbei demanda après un moment

Chopper eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant son nakama ainsi, c'était assez amusant à observer, et il savait que Brook se retenait de rire. Il se reprit néanmoins.

"Oui, il va bien, il ne devrait plus trop tarder." Chopper

"Comment les marines ont ils su où nous trouver ?" Arlong exigea ensuite de savoir

"Ils ont apparemment appris que vous rameniez la jeune Koala sur son île et ont dit aux villageois que si ils ne vous vendaient pas ils la reprendraient pour les Dragons Célestes. Deux des nôtres sont en train de leur parler pour qu'ils comprennent exactement ce qu'ils ont fait." Chopper

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le retour des divers combattants, Sanji était en train de râler, il avait perdu apparemment, Zoro et Gin étaient à un exæquo. Et peu de temps après Luffy et les autres revinrent à leur tour, provoquant un assez grand choc pour l'équipage du Soleil, en effet les quatre n'avaient pas remis leur capuche.

* * *

La marche jusqu'au village fut assez tranquille pour Marco et Liana, ils se tenaient par la main. A la vue du village de Koala, les deux pirates serrèrent les dents, ils étaient tous les deux furieux de ce que les villageois avaient été prêts à faire, vendant des gens comme ça pour sauver une des leurs de l'esclavage. La marine était vraiment tombée bien bas. C'était répugnant.

Tout le monde était hors de leur maison, célébrant le retour de Koala, les deux eurent un petit peu de satisfaction en voyant que certains étaient pâles. Mais bon à la fin de leur visite ils seraient bien plus que quelques uns à être pâles cela c'était sûr.

"Vous êtes fiers j'espère au moins yoi." Marco annonça leur présence.

Tous les villageois se tournèrent vers eux, apparemment inquiet à la présence de deux étrangers chez eux.

"Après tout vous supportez l'esclavage avec ce que vous avez fait mais pas seulement, en plus vous avez vendu les personnes qui ont sauvé Koala et ceux qui l'ont ramené chez vous. Pathétique vraiment." Liana continua

"Vous ne savez rien." une femme leur répondit

"Ah oui on ne sait rien, tu entends ça ma belle yoi." Marco

"Oui après tout ce n'est pas comme si on avait pas déjà perdu quelqu'un. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, les gens que vous avez donné à la marine comme ça sont peut être des pirates et des hommes poissons mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'ils sont vivants, qu'ils ont leur propre vie, leurs familles. Et si nos amis n'étaient pas intervenus ils auraient été tué. Tout ça à cause de la marine et des Dragons Célestes. Mais surtout à cause de vous. Vous auriez été des assassins." Liana dit calmement

Seul la main de Marco autour de la sienne la stoppait pour leur botter les fesses à tous. Mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment ça, leur équipage n'attaquait pas les civils, et ces gens étaient des civils, des abrutis aussi. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre contre elle, elle risquait de les tuer bien trop facilement. Et ça ne servirait vraiment à rien, bien au contraire, le pire c'est que ce serait surement blâmé sur les Pirates du Soleil.

"Vous me dégoutez, sacrifier des gens comme ça juste parce qu'ils sont différents de vous yoi. Depuis quand la différence est un crime ?" Marco demanda

En voyant que les villageois avaient tous l'air d'avoir envie de vomir, ayant entièrement conscience de ce qu'ils avaient failli causer il partit de là, voulant rejoindre les autres. Liana venant avec lui automatiquement.

"Ca va yoi ?" Marco demanda une fois qu'ils furent à quelque distance

"Ouais, j'ai juste horreur des gens qui sont comme ça. Ils jugent et condamnent sans rien savoir, ça me fait penser aux Dursley." Liana expliqua, tremblant légèrement à la fin

Marco la prit de suite dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il savait que bien que ça fasse des années les Dursley avaient vraiment laissé leur trace. Il regrettait beaucoup qu'il ne puisse pas leur faire payer comme il voudrait, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin de suite. Il la serra un moment contre lui, la sentant se détendre presque de suite. Elle se serra vite plus avant contre lui, ce qui le fit rire un peu.

"Quelque chose te fait rire Mr Phénix ?" Liana

"Oui, toi. Je suis sûr que personne ne s'attendrait à ce que tu te comporte comme ça avec moi. Ou même que je me comporte comme ça yoi. Après tout nous sommes deux des plus terrifiants pirates qui existent non ?" Marco la taquina, il avait vu que même quand il avait commencé à être sur le Sunny que leurs adversaire sous estimaient toujours Liana, et elle leur montrait toujours à quel point ils avaient eu tort.

Il avait été vite connu que La Danseuse Mystique était très dangereuse, tout autant que le Chasseur des Pirates. Voire même plus pour le gouvernement après tout Il ne savait toujours pas quels étaient ses pouvoirs exacts. Elle faisait en plus tout pour les surprendre, c'était devenu un jeu la plupart du temps. Un qui amusait beaucoup leur capitaine d'ailleurs, il était toujours intéressé en ce que sa sœur allait faire. Le reste aussi, mais pour Luffy c'était plus intéressant vu qu'il avait été là au début quand tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de la simple lévitation.

Après ce petit moment à deux ils se remirent en route, choisissant de marcher plutôt que de se téléporter, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'urgence après tout l'équipage était plus que capable de gérer quelques navires de la marine et un vice amiral.

Ils avaient eu raison de prendre leur temps, car au moins ils avaient évité le plus gros de l'explication, mais la situation avait quand même été expliqué vu qu'Arlong était en train de crier sur leur Jimbei. Liana était partagé entre énervement par rapport à Arlong, elle avait du réconforter Nami très souvent après un cauchemar, et hilarité à la vision du jeune Jimbei. C'était tellement drôle, il avait l'air d'un type mauvais. Rien a voir avec leur Jimbei.

"On aurait du prendre plus longtemps pour revenir yoi." Marco souffla à Liana

Il n'avait pas connu Arlong mais de ce qu'il avait entendu c'était un abruti, et il semblait actuellement tout faire pour donner raison aux rumeurs. Il jugeait tous les humains de la même manière et était en train d'insulter Jimbei pour avoir rejoint l'équipage de Luffy.

Liana ne lui répondit pas, elle avait senti quelque chose. De tout l'équipage le fluide d'observation de Liana était le meilleur, celui de Robin étant le suivant. Marco quand à lui se spécialisait dans son fluide d'armement.

En quelques secondes elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour remettre à tout le monde leur capuche et avait paré le coup de Borsalino, un vice amiral à l'époque et le futur amiral Kizaru, avait envoyé dans la direction de Tiger, les deux Jimbei et Arlong.

Elle n'eut par contre pas le temps de faire plus, en effet Zoro était passé à l'attaque. Chaque fois qu'il y avait eu une confrontation avec Kizaru après Sabaody, c'était Liana qui s'en était chargée. Voulant travailler sa vitesse entre autre chose, Zoro avait toujours voulu prendre sa revanche contre l'homme qui avait voulu le tuer quand il était à terre mais avait laissé sa nakama se battra à la place. Maintenant il pouvait se venger.

Le combat fut bref, Zoro n'étant pas du genre à jouer avec sa proie, avec l'exception de Tashigi bien sûr, contrairement à Luffy qui était toujours curieux des capacités de son adversaire. Et bien que Borsalino soit fort, ils l'étaient bien plus encore. Après tout ils pouvaient le battre vingt ans dans le futur, il n'avait aucune chance avec son niveau actuel.

Une fois sûr qu'il soit inconscient, par prudence Zoro l'avait envoyé plus loin dans les terres, ils ré-enlevèrent leurs capuches, révélant ainsi que Liana était une humaine. En voyant que le regard d'Arlong, et des autres hommes poissons, étaient un peu trop intéressés par sa compagne Marco ne perdit pas de temps à la rejoindre et à passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Liana, il le savait, s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, elle avait l'habitude de sa jalousie, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était dans son caractère ou quelque chose que son côté du phénix avait développé. Il avait mangé le fruit bien trop jeune pour le savoir, mais il était quelqu'un d'extrêmement possessif, surtout envers elle.

Elle l'avait accepté, comprenant qu'il était comme ça, qu'il ait perdu beaucoup en peu de temps n'avait pas du arranger les choses, et elle lui avait dit que tant qu'il ne la privait pas de liberté elle n'avait pas de soucis avec ça.

"Pourquoi nous avoir sauvé. Tu es humaine." Arlong finit par cracher

"Plusieurs raisons, Jimbei est nakama, j'ai pas l'habitude de laisser des gens se faire tuer sous mon nez sans rien faire. Et je me fous de la 'race' des gens, c'est la personne qui m'intéresse. En plus je suis une pirate, je fais ce que je veux. Maintenant tu peux soit continuer à te comporter comme un abruti raciste qui juge sans connaître la situation, ce que tu reproches aux humains. Ou sinon tu peux écouter ce que Jimbei a à dire sur le fait qu'il a rejoint notre équipage." Liana répondit calmement

Les pirates du Soleil semblaient choqués par ce qu'elle avait dit, comme si personne ne parlait à Arlong comme ça. En tout cas c'était efficace, parce qu'Arlong se la ferma ensuite, écoutant ce que Jimbei avait à dire. Les changements qui s'étaient produits dans le monde, les raisons pour lesquelles il avait rejoint Luffy, Jimbei raconta tout.

Il raconta ensuite uniquement à Tiger ce qu'Arlong avait fait dans East Blue, il avait beau avoir sauvé Tiger il voulait être sur que ça ne se reproduise pas.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois avec elle ?" le jeune Jimbei demanda au reste du groupe, le Jimbei de leur temps parlant avec Tiger

"Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés il y avait une attirance entre nous, mais nous l'avons ignoré. Jimbei avait des responsabilités et moi aussi. Mais même quand il a rejoint l'équipage nous évitions cette attirance. Jimbei pensait que je méritais mieux, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre notre amitié si je ne ressentais pas la même chose et dans le cas où je ressentais la même chose il ne voulait pas m'exposer à l'opinion que les gens ont des couples entre nos 'races'. Quand à moi je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé à cause de mon passé, je ne pensais pas le mériter non plus et je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir assez confiance en quelqu'un pour m'exposer de la sorte.

Nous avons tout les deux parlé à Liana, qui nous as dit de foncer, et un jour avant un combat je me suis lancé. Je l'ai embrassé avant de partir me battre et il m'a embrassé une fois que c'était fini. Nous sommes ensemble depuis. Ca fait un peu plus d'un an." Robin expliqua avec un doux sourire

Elle devait beaucoup à Liana, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à y aller, lui avait dit qu'elle méritait le bonheur même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait pas regretté de l'avoir écouté, bien au contraire. Elle avait connu le bonheur en étant accepté dans l'équipage mais son bonheur était bien plus grand maintenant qu'elle avait Jimbei.

Le temps s'écoula vite et après un bon repas, préparé rapidement par Sanji il fut temps de partir. Jimbei avait averti Tiger du danger qu'Hodi représentait, il espérait que ça suffise pour sauver la reine.

Mais malgré ses pensées troublées, il était en paix. Il avait pu vraiment tourner la page sur ce qui s'était passé avec Tiger, lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Un adieu dans les formes, il était néanmoins heureux de la présence de Robin à ses côtés.

La lumière les enveloppa pour les transporter dans un nouveau temps.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sora et Discussion

Lorsque la lumière disparut cette fois ci ils étaient à la bordure d'un village, on pouvait entendre des bruits d'attaque, avant qu'ils puissent réfléchir à un plan d'action Gin était déjà en train de courir vers le centre de la ville. Ils le suivirent, comprenant que c'était son île, là où il avait perdu sa petite sœur. Ils finirent par le rattraper, il s'était arrêté observant la bataille.

"N'intervenez pas s'il vous plait." fut la seule chose que Gin dit, son regard se posant brièvement sur son capitaine qui le regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer et de se reculer. Lui laissant le champ libre.

Gin ne perdit pas un moment, il sortit ses tonfas et s'occupa tour à tour de chaque ennemi, qu'ils soient marines ou pirates aucune importance pour lui. Seuls les civils étaient épargnés. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, ils étaient à East Blue, la plus faible des mers après tout et Gin était un des pirates les plus forts au combat, tenant tête facilement contre les vices amiraux et les hommes de Barbe Noire.

Une fois fait il inspecta les alentours, Liana comprit de suite qu'il cherchait à voir sa sœur, elle sut à l'instant où il la trouva, en effet il fut pris d'un grand soulagement et il se dirigea vers eux sans attendre. Sa petite sœur avait des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux marron, elle était dans les bras de ce qui semblait être le jeune Gin, il avait 14, 15 ans environ. Il avait le même air protecteur qu'elle lui connaissait, qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipage était en danger ou blessé.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par Marco qui la faisait avancer en se servant du bras qu'il avait autour de sa taille. Elle suivit le mouvement, ils étaient tous derrière Gin. Ils étaient sur son île, c'était lui qui menait. Ils s'arrêtèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans une clairière dans la forêt.

"Tu ne veux pas lui parler ?" Zoro demanda surpris

Il savait à quel point Sora avait été importante pour son meilleur ami, à quel point il avait été terrifié de voir les événements se répéter avec l'équipage. Gin avait perdu ses parents jeunes, son père avait été perdu en mer et sa mère était morte de maladie quand il avait 8 ans et Sora 4ans. Il avait du veiller sur sa petite sœur à partir de ce moment et quand elle avait été tué par le combat entre marine et pirate ça l'avait anéanti.

Il avait tout perdu à ses yeux, ce jour là, il était parti quelques mois après ne pouvant plus supporter les regards de pitié que lui donnait les habitants ou d'autres de désapprobation parce qu'il avait commencé à fumer et à partir du 'mauvais coton'. Il avait vite décidé de prendre la mer pour tourner la page, et c'est en naviguant au hasard qu'il était tombé sur Don Krieg . Don Krieg qui lui avait donné un but pour un temps, une illusion de force, une protection qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu. Une fausse protection comme il s'en était aperçu durant le combat entre Don Krieg et son capitaine, Luffy.

Luffy l'avait poussé à ses limites, le rendant plus fort jour après jour, il lui avait donné une famille dans l'équipage, une sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter. Avec Luffy qui était le frère, plus ou moins mature selon les situations. Sanji et Zoro les deux frères qui faisaient que se disputer, avec Gin qui joignait régulièrement. Nami la sœur qui leur criait toujours dessus, Chopper le petit frère adorable, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se blesse là il était un démon avec ses bandages. Franky, une sorte de grand frère voire même d'oncle, selon les moments, l'idiot pervers qui était toujours là pour discuter, ou pour pleurer tout en disant qu'il ne pleurait pas. Robin, la grande sœur ou tante, qui était là pour renseigner sur un sujet ou faire des blagues morbides. Brook, l'oncle un peu fou qui n'aimait pas la solitude, ce qui était normal quand on connaissait son histoire. Usopp, le petit frère, avec qui il avait eu des problèmes avec son départ de l'équipage, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à comprendre comment il pouvait partir comme ça. Les abandonner, sans un regard en arrière, oui il avait aidé pour Robin, mais c'était sans avoir le courage de le faire à visage découvert. Jimbei, l'oncle très sage, qui s'inquiétait souvent, et qui respectait toute chose. Liana la mère de l'équipage, qu'importe ses protestations, celle qui prenait soin de tout le monde, qui savait quoi dire ou faire selon la situation. Puis en final Marco, celui qui les avait rejoint en dernier, et qui quand il était sorti de sa dépression avait aidé Liana à s'occuper des gens, le stratège de l'équipage.

Il donnerait sa vie pour chacun d'entre eux, et il savait qu'ils feraient la même chose pour lui. Après un moment de réflexion il sortit de ses pensées pour répondre à Zoro.

"Non, ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai rien à lui dire d'important. Rien que le Gin de ce temps ne lui dira pas en tout cas. Et puis j'ai fait mon deuil il y a longtemps, je ne veux pas devoir l'affronter de nouveau." Gin

L'équipage hocha la tête et s'assit tranquillement, ils avaient plus qu'à attendre que le temps soit écoulé et ils seraient projetés dans un nouveau temps.

"On sera à quel temps après ?" Chopper demanda

"Comme on le fait de manière chronologique." Robin commença mais elle fut interrompu par Luffy

"Comment ça ?" Luffy

"C'est simple, notre premier arrêt à été pour Yorki soit 54 ans dans le passé, ensuite ce fut pour mon île, soit 24 ans dans le passé. Pour Fisher Tiger ça a été 20 dans le passé, et là nous sommes 19 ans dans le passé. On doit juste déterminer l'ordre des événements qu'on doit changer."Robin

"Robin-chan est tellement intelligente." Sanji s'extasia

L'équipage l'ignora avec aise, même Jimbei. Lui comme Marco savaient que Sanji n'éprouvait rien pour leurs compagnes c'était juste sa manière d'être avec les femmes, ils avaient pris l'habitude. Jimbei plus que Marco, ce dernier étant plus possessif.

"Le meurtre de la reine Otohime que Liana accepté de changer se passe 14 ans dans le passé." Jimbei commença

"Ma mère est morte il y a 15 ans." Usopp ajouta ensuite

"13 ans pour Kuina." Zoro contribua briévement

"12 ans pour Bellemère." Nami

"Même année que Zoro pour Tom." Franky

"Cela dépendra alors du mois je pense." Liana suggéra

"Oui probablement." Robin confirma

"Thatch c'était il y deux ans." Marco

"Pareil pour la guerre de Marine Ford, je pense que ce sera notre dernier voyage." Liana

"Le docteur est mort i ans." Chopper dit ensuite, il se réfugia ensuite sur les genoux de Liana, ses câlins étaient toujours les meilleurs pour lui. Son comportement lui attira un léger rire de Marco amusé, il avait sa petite amie entre ses jambes et elle se reposait sur son torse, avec Chopper en plus ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une petite famille.

"Pour Corazon, il me semble que c'était il y a 17 ans." Sanji ajouta ensuite

"Ce sera donc notre prochain arrêt." Robin conclut

"Comment on gère la situation avec Doflamingo ?" Usopp demanda

"On le bat." Luffy répondit simplement

"Luffy, c'est pas toujours aussi simple.." Nami soupira

"Pour le coup je pense que ça devrait être suffisant." Liana contribua, tout le monde se tourna vite vers elle curieux "Je veux dire Law nous a dit que Corazon avait monté un gros dossier sur son frère, mais la marine avait pas pu s'en servir vu que Vergo l'avait intercepté. Donc si on bat l'équipage de Doflamingo avant qu'il ne puisse faire du mal à Corazon, ce dernier pourra livrer son frère à la marine."

"Oui c'est vrai." Robin confirma

"Il y en a un de l'équipage que je voudrai épargner si possible." Franky ajouta "C'est Senior, il a une famille encore. Je crois que c'est plus tard qu'il perd son fils et que sa femme ne réagit plus vraiment à rien."

"Les enfants aussi non ? Je veux dire à part Sugar qui n'a que l'air d'une enfant, les autres en sont vraiment. Doflamingo leur a lavé le cerveau majoritairement, donc à cet âge là ils devraient être récupérable. J'ai pas trop envie qu'ils finissent à Impel Down." Liana finit en haussant les épaules

"Je propose qu'on demande à Corazon ce qu'il en pense, ce sera surement le mieux placer pour en juger." Jimbei proposa après un moment de réflexion.

Après cette discussion, ils décidèrent de se reposer un moment, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant le prochain voyage mais ils pouvaient quand même se reposer un peu.

Une heure plus tard la lumière les entoura pour leur prochaine destination.


	6. Chapter 6: Cora-san et Law

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivé dans le nouveau temps ils surent que leur théorie avait été correcte. Ils étaient sur une île enneigé, et Nami estima vite avec la météo qu'ils n'étaient pas sur Grand Line. Mais plus encore que les qualités de leur navigatrice, ils étaient dans la cage de fil que Doflamingo avait crée à Dressrosa.

"Liana, tu es la plus forte en fluide d'observation. Trouve Law et Corazon et protège les. On te rejoint pour affronter la Family." Luffy ordonna de suite, il y avait urgence la cage plus les feux prouvaient que l'action était en train de se dérouler. Ils devaient sauver Corazon

"Les âbiment pas trop quand même maman." Zoro ne put s'empêcher de demander

"Je promet rien nounours." Liana répondit sur le même ton taquin, les surnoms tombant naturellement pour les deux.

Au début Marco avait été un peu jaloux de la proximité qu'il y avait entre Gin, Zoro et Liana, parce que même si elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amour fraternel pour eux, rien ne garantissait que c'était le cas de l'autre côté. Heureusement il avait vite compris qu'elle était une petite et une grande sœur pour eux. Ils étaient comme Luffy vis à vis d'elle, d'un côté ils voulaient la protéger, tout en savant que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'ils devaient pas trop le faire sous peine de revanche. Mais en même temps elle était vraiment maternelle et s'occupait d'eux presque sans y penser, sachant toujours ce qu'ils voulaient.

Liana ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, ils étaient pressés après tout, elle se concentra et réussit à repérer les présences assez facilement, elle se téléporta immédiatement vers eux. A quelques distances pour l'effet de surprise mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir intervenir de suite. Elle savait que les autres ne tarderaient pas, en effet ils avaient peut être du mal à trouver des inconnus sur une île, mais pour retrouver une des leurs c'était bien plus facile. Encore plus qu'elle ne se dissimulait pas, bien au contraire.

Elle observa la situation, Law n'avait jamais trop parlé de ce moment donc elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Elle sentit de suite qu'il était dans un coffre, le coffre derrière l'homme qui devait être Corazon vu son état. Il avait vraiment besoin de soin, heureusement que Chopper était avec eux.

Face à lui il y avait Doflamingo, qui était elle nota distraitement bien plus agréable à regarder que dans le futur. La tenue lui allait beaucoup mieux, mais bon elle préférait son blond à elle. Taré certes mais pas psychopathe. Autour de lui il y avait Diamante, Pica, Gladius, Trebol, Lao G et Machvise. Ce qui voulait dire que les autres étaient ailleurs sur l'île, il y allait avoir une petite chasse en somme. Aucun membre de la Family leur échapperait.

Elle savait déjà que Luffy voudrait se charger de Doflamingo lui même, Gin quand à lui voulait affronter Machvise, il avait voulu la dernière fois mais c'était retrouvé bloqué avec Dellinger, puis il avait du stopper un de leurs alliés, Hakuba. Sanji lui voulait massacrer Vergo, après tout lors de leur combat il savait très bien qu'il aurait perdu si Liana n'était pas arrivé. Sanji était un des plus rancuniers de l'équipage par rapport à leurs ennemis.

Nami elle voulait s'occuper de Jora, et Franky de Senior bien sûr. De toute façon c'était surement celui qui pouvait le convaincre de partir retrouver sa famille.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire pour Zoro, elle savait juste que ça se jouerait entre Diamante et Pica, les deux sabreurs et qu'elle récupérerait l'autre. Par contre pour Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Jimbei et Marco elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle verrait bien.

En voyant Doflamingo sortir son révolver, et Corazon faire de même elle décida d'intervenir, encore plus en voyant les autres se décaler un peu.

"Je suis navrée de vous déranger messieurs, mais je vais vous demander de laisser ce gentleman tranquille." Liana dit poliment, elle s'amusait à faire ça de temps en temps, les gens avaient toujours des réactions intéressantes après ça, et puis ça compensait la soif de sang de Zoro ce côté plus diplomatique qu'elle avait.

Elle s'avança en disant cela, sans pour autant enlever sa capuche. Les capes et les capuches semblaient les recouvrir après chaque voyage jusque là. Tout le monde se concentra sur elle, avec suspicion majoritairement.

"Et pour quelles raisons ferais je ça ?" Doflamingo demanda sans baisser son arme de la cible qu'il avait sur son frère

"Parce que je l'ai demandé. Je n'aurais aucun soucis à utiliser la force mais mes nakamas désirent se battre et je ne voudrais pas leur enlever leur amusement." Liana

"Et que feras tu si je tirais ?" Doflamingo demanda tout en tirant une balle qui aurait touché Corazon en pleine poitrine.

Enfin ça l'aurait touché si elle n'était pas intervenu, elle tenait à présent la balle dans sa main, et était entre eux et Corazon.

"Et moi qui étais aimable." Liana soupira avant de passer à l'attaque

Elle sentait ses amis approcher, comme ça elle n'aurait pas à subir les plaintes des garçons. Enfin pour Zoro et Gin. Elle passa ensuite à l'action, se précipitant sur Doflamingo plus vite qu'il ne pouvait le voir et elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine l'envoyant valser en arrière. Cependant dû à la vitesse et au mouvement sa capuche était tombé, dévoilant donc son visage à ses ennemis.

A son plus grand dégout Trebol commença de suite à s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'eut par contre pas à réagir, en effet Marco était là et en voyant Trebol aussi près d'elle il ne perdit pas de temps à lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage. Commença alors le premier combat.

Luffy quand à lui, après un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien partit s'occuper de Doflamingo. L'absence de Sanji la poussa à inquiéter un petit peu, et elle le trouva face à celui qui semblait être Vergo.

Franky et Nami eux partirent chercher leurs adversaires, Usopp lui tira un coup qui toucha et fit tomber Buffalo et Baby 5. Il partit ensuite avec les deux autres, il voulait être avec eux au cas où Sugar était là, et Brook suivit le mouvement.

Chopper lui se précipita sur Corazon et commença de suite à le soigner et à lui expliquer la situation si on pouvait juger par rapport à la taille des yeux de Corazon au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Elle se concentra ensuite sur son adversaire, Zoro apparemment avait décidé de s'occuper de Pica, ce qui laissait Diamante à Liana vu que Jimbei et Robin combattaient ensemble contre Lao G et Gladius, les deux derniers n'avaient aucune chance. En effet Robin et Jimbei étaient extrêmement dangereux séparé, mais quand ils travaillaient ensemble ils étaient comme invincible. Liana avait pensé en les observant dans les débuts que c'était comme quand Sabo, Luffy, Ace et elle travaillaient ensemble enfant. Et un jour elle l'avait dit à Robin qui lui avait répondu en riant que c'était la même chose entre Liana et Marco.

Pas qu'entre les couples d'ailleurs, l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner à combattre en équipe, même les plus improbables. Ce qui avait été une bonne idée, en particulier contre les pirates de Barbe Noire, ces derniers étaient en effet forts, surtout avec tout les pouvoirs de fruits de démons qu'ils avaient combiné, mais ils n'avaient absolument aucun travail d'équipe. Ils n'arrivaient pas à combattre côte à côte sans se gêner par exemple, ou à combiner leurs attaques. C'était surtout ça qui avait donné l'avantage au groupe et ensuite la victoire.

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Liana que Diamante avait du être un adversaire très redoutable à Dressrosa, mais là pour elle il était presque un débutant. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance contre elle, il y avait trop de différence dans leur forces, et il n'arrivait pas à devenir plus fort lors du combat comme Luffy ou Zoro le faisaient, ou à s'adapter comme elle le faisait. Non il avait été tellement convaincu de sa supériorité qu'il s'était laissé déstabiliser.

A partir de là ça avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle, elle mania ses poignards avec dextérité et Diamante se retrouva au sol inconscient. Elle observa rapidement les combats pour constater que Luffy, Zoro et Gin étaient en train de jouer plutôt que de se battre, elle leva les yeux au ciel, c'était tellement eux.. Robin et Jimbei auraient bientôt fini et Marco était en train de donner une très sévère correction à Trebol. Elle se tourna donc vers Chopper, Corazon et Law qui était sorti de son coffre. Probablement Chopper, Corazon ne semblait pas en état de bouger, encore moins de lever la caissette qu'il y avait sur le coffre de Law. Surtout que Chopper ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire.

"Tout va bien ?" Liana demanda en s'approchant d'eux

Elle nota avec amusement le regard de Corazon, qui était même en train de rougir, c'était vraiment mignon, et Law la dévisageait aussi. C'était plutôt flatteur, et surtout très chou de le voir aussi ouvert au niveau de ses émotions, pour que le Law de leur temps soit ainsi il fallait au moins une semaine à bord du Sunny, et même là il essayait de se contrôler.

"Oui, Corazon va parfaitement guérir, mais il faudra qu'il se repose." Chopper finit avec un regard sérieux vers Corazon qui se hâta d'acquiescer en levant les mains en signe de paix, cela fit rire Liana.

"Liana, est ce qu'un d'entre nous est blessé ?" Chopper demanda ensuite, il voulait guérir tout le monde

Avec un doux sourire envers leur docteur et son cœur d'or elle se concentra.

"Il semblerait que Sanji ait pris un sale coup, mais rien de cassé, juste douloureux je dirai." Liana répondit, il n'en fallut pas plus pour leur docteur de se lever et de se diriger dans la direction qu'elle dut lui indiquer.

Liana choisit ensuite de s'asseoir sur le coffre que le jeune renne avait délaissé.

"C'est vrai que vous venez du futur ?" Law lui demanda soudain de sa position près de Corazon, il ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher, compréhensible vu qu'il a cru qu'il allait perdre le seul adulte dans sa vie qui se souciait de lui.

"Oui c'est vrai, de dix sept ans dans le futur il me semble." Liana

"Comment vous avez fait pour revenir dans le temps et pourquoi ?" Law demanda ensuite

"Chopper n'a pas expliqué ?" Liana demande un peu surprise

"Pas vraiment il a juste dit que vous veniez du futur, que vous n'aimiez pas la Family et que vous vouliez nous aider. Ensuite il a grondé Cora-san pour avoir bougé dans son état et a donné des consignes pour qu'il puisse guérir." Law répondit honnêtement

"Luffy, notre capitaine est le roi des Pirates, on vient d'arriver à Raftel. Et on a découvert un cercle runique, qui permet de faire de la magie pour certaines personnes." Liana expliqua avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir les deux pirates "Ce cercle permettait d'envoyer dans le temps tout un groupe, un voyage pour chaque personne. Ca permet ainsi de créer d'autres présents."

"D'autres présents ?" Cora-san demanda curieux

"Oui, chaque décision qu'on prend crée un nouveau futur en quelque sorte. On peut pas vraiment revenir dans le passé parce qu'il a déjà été écrit, mais on peut créer un nouveau présent. Ça ne changera rien dans notre temps à nous, mais comme ça on sait que dans d'autres temps ceux qu'on aime on survécu, les choses sont différentes." Liana expliqua, voyant qu'ils avaient compris, à peu près, le principe elle continua "Beaucoup d'entre nous avaient des choses qu'on voulait changer, des gens qu'on voulait sauver, du coup on commencé à arriver dans des endroit différents et à changer les choses."

"Comme quoi ?" Law

"Notre musicien Brook, le squelette, a perdu tout son équipage à cause d'une maladie incurable à l'époque. Notre premier arrêt a été pour eux et Chopper les a sauvé. Ensuite on est allé à Ohara pour stopper le Buster Call et sauver les archéologues, parce que c'est l'île natale de Robin." Liana dit tout en montrant son amie qui était en train d'administrer le dernier coup à Lao, pendant que Jimbei faisait de même à Gladius. "Après on est allé sauvé Fisher Tiger, un homme poisson qui était le capitaine des Pirates du Soleil, un équipage d'homme poisson qui lutte contre les esclavagistes. C'était le capitaine de Jimbei. Là on arrive de sauver la sœur de Gin, enfin il l'a fait tout seul. Et maintenant on est ici."

"Pourquoi ?" Law "Je veux dire jusque là ça semble avoir été lié à votre équipage surtout. Donc pourquoi intervenir pour sauver Cora-san et moi ?"

"Dans notre temps tu es un de nos amis, tu es un capitaine pirate, celui de l'équipage des Heart Pirates. On est devenu alliés, puis amis ensuite lors de notre combat contre Doflamingo à Dressrosa où on a gagné. Mais on sait que le Law de notre temps s'en est toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu sauver Cora-san. Et Sanji et moi on a personne qu'on veut sauver, du coup on a décidé de changer les choses pour d'autres personnes. Nos amis en particulier, Sanji a décidé de venir vous sauver et donc nous voilà." Liana expliqua tout en regardant droit devant elle

Ignorant avec aise le grand sourire baigné de larme de Cora-san ou l'air gêné de Law.

"Donc on est amis dans le futur ?" Law demanda après un moment

Gin et Zoro étaient en train de parler avec Luffy, leurs trois adversaires inconscients au sol. Jimbei et Robin quand à eux passaient un moment à deux.

"Oui, on est ami." Liana

"Et rien de plus yoi." Marco dit en débarquant, il ne perdit pas un instant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Liana qui une fois libérée de l'embrasse, le frappa sur le bras

"C'est un enfant Marco, tu vas quand même pas être jaloux." Liana protesta

"Non je fais juste en sorte que si jamais il te rencontre dans son futur, il se rappelle que tu es à moi. Pas comme le Law de notre temps." grogna presque Marco

"Tu as conscience qu'il ne fait ça que parce que tu t'énerves à chaque fois et que ça l'amuse ?" Liana demanda en levant un sourcil

"Il est intéressé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi yoi." protesta Marco

"Je pense que tu as fait une erreur mon ami en lui disant ça, il semble plutôt déterminé à faire le contraire non ?" Jimbei demanda en arrivant

Cela poussa Marco à baisser les yeux vers l'enfant, et oui il avait l'air déterminé, comme si Marco lui avait lancé un défi.

"Oh non, tu oublie ça de suite gamin yoi." Marco dit en fusillant l'enfant et en serrant Liana plus fort contre lui

La réaction du Phénix fit rire tout le monde, ce qui demanda des explications pour le reste de l'équipage qui venait d'arriver, explications qui leur furent donné par une très serviable Robin.

Ils dirent ensuite au revoir aux deux pirates, Franky prévenant que la marine arrivait, et que Senior était parti rejoindre sa famille avec Dellinger qui n'était qu'un enfant. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant leur prochain voyage temporel mais ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer par la marine. Sanji arriva avec un dossier en partie déchiré, apparemment c'était les informations que Cora-san avait rassemblé pour faire tomber la Family et les pourris d'au moins North Blue. Mais Vergo l'avait déchiré, heureusement Liana réussit à le réparer avec un peu de magie. Il fut redonné à Cora-san qui ne faisait que les remercier, tout en évitant avec soin de regarder les trois femmes sous peine de rougir.

Ils partirent ensuite, Liana les dissimulant avec ses pouvoirs et Nami aidant avec la météo. Ils observèrent en silence la marine emporter les hommes vaincus de la Family, Doflamingo ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Dressrosa, Rebecca pourrait grandir avec son père et sa mère comme ça.

Heureusement pour Luffy, Nami, Brook, Usopp et Brook après avoir combattu Sugar, Monet, Jora et Senior avaient trouvé le garde manger des pirates et ils avaient ramené de la nourriture. Luffy se jeta dessus comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité. Ce qui pour lui était surement le cas, ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis l'épisode avec Fisher Tiger, presque six heures.

Lorsque la lumière les prit au moins ils étaient rassassiés, aucun membre de l'équipage ne voulait avoir à gérer avec un Luffy qui n'avait pas pu finir son assiette parce qu'on l'avait dérangé. Aucun marine non plus d'ailleurs, ils avaient vite appris qu'il valait mieux attendre après les heures des repas si ils voulaient ne pas trop souffrir sous les coups de Luffy et de Sanji, ce dernier n'aimant pas qu'on interrompe les repas.


	7. Chapter 7 : Maman

Cette fois quand ils purent observer leur environnement certains reconnurent les lieux. Ils étaient sur l'île du village de Sirop, le village natal d'Usopp. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient sauver sa mère. Ils se trouvaient actuellement non loin de la maison où il avait grandi.

"Les gars .. ça vous dérangerait de rester là ?" Usopp demanda quand ils furent en vue de la petite maison

Ça ne leur posait pas de problèmes, bien au contraire. C'était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il veuille passer du temps avec sa mère sans toute la bande. Chopper l'accompagna pour la soigner mais les autres s'assirent à l'orée de la forêt.

Zoro ne perdit pas de temps à s'endormir, Gin décidant de le joindre et Luffy dormait déjà, après tout ils commençaient tous à fatiguer. Et ils ne risquaient rien sur cette île, et dans le pire des cas ils dormaient, pour la plus grande majorité, d'un sommeil léger.

Lorsque Chopper revint une demi heure après il trouva tout le monde endormi, il avait laissé Usopp et sa mère tranquille, le jeune Usopp ne perdit pas de temps à s'installer dans les bras de Robin cette fois ci, elle était calé contre Jimbei, quand à Liana elle était dans les bras de Marco et Luffy avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur. Il avait eu du mal à accepter le fait que Liana sortait avec quelqu'un, mais Marco avait sa confiance, et il avait passé tout les test. En plus il la rendait heureuse, en voyant cela Luffy avait tout fait pour l'accepter, mais il faisait toujours en sorte de passer du temps avec sa sœur. Qui lui témoignait toujours de l'affection, du coup pour lui il n'y avait pas trop de changement, tant qu'elle continuait à s'occuper de lui tout allait bien à ses yeux.

Usopp était en train de raconter à sa mère ses aventures, en mentant un peu mais juste pour diminuer les dangers qu'il avait affronté. Après la réaction de sa mère quand au combat contre Kuro il avait vite diminué ses exploits et les périls.

Il était soulagé de voir le visage de sa mère reprendre des couleurs au fil des minutes mais il sut qu'il devait partir avant les trois heures écoulées. En effet elle avait beau être sur le chemin de la guérison, et serait totalement remise grâce à la médecine de Chopper qu'il avait laissé, mais elle avait quand même besoin de repos. Il tenta d'être égoïste et d'ignorer les bâillements de sa mère et les petits yeux, mais il finit par se résigner. Il devait la laisser dormir.

"Je vais y aller maman." Usopp

"Quoi ? Non tu as encore du temps, il reste encore plus d'une demi heure." Bankina sa mère protesta

"Tu es épuisée maman, et tu auras besoin de tes forces pour le Usopp de ton temps. J'ai pu te parler de moi, de mon bonheur, te dire à quel point je t'aimais. C'est le plus important." Usopp lui dit tout en la serrant dans ses bras, bien musclés

Il partit ensuite avec un dernier baiser sur le front, il alla retrouver ses nakamas comme dans un songe, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'où il était ni même de ce qu'il faisait. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, tout le monde sauf Luffy, Chopper et Nami se réveillèrent, mais ils décidèrent de laisser Usopp tranquille.

Liana était de cet avis aussi, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le chagrin absolu d'Usopp. Elle se leva donc pour aller vers lui, et appela doucement son nom. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le tireur d'élite, il s'accrocha à elle comme à une ancre. Elle le réconforta du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle sentait son chagrin, sa détresse, il avait l'impression de perdre sa mère une deuxième fois. Mais peu à peu il se calma, la présence de ses nakamas l'aidant. Il n'était plus le petit garçon sans mère et dont le père était un pirate. Il n'était plus seul, il avait une famille dans son équipage.

Il réussit ensuite à relever la tête de la nuque de Liana, il craignait de voir du jugement ou de la pitié dans un de leur regard, mais rien de tout cela. Au contraire, il y avait de la compréhension et de l'acceptance. En voyant qu'il se sentait mieux Marco décida de le taquiner.

"Je te préviens Dieu Usopp ou non, elle est à moi yoi." Marco dit en plaisantant et en l'aidant à se relever, Liana l'avait fait toute seule

"Tu sais que c'est pas comme ça, mon coeur est à Kaya. Mais vu que je vois Liana comme une mère est ce que ça fait de toi mon père ?" Usopp répondit

Cela, plus la tête de Marco à cette question, fit exploser de rire tout le monde. Marco se joignant à eux après un moment. C'est ainsi, mort de rire, que la lumière les transporta encore une fois.


	8. Chapter 8 : Otohime

Les sourires qu'il y avait encore sur leur visage s'effacèrent vite quand ils surent où ils étaient. Sur l'île des hommes poissons, un peu avant l'assassinat par Hodi de la reine Otohime. Et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps ici, en effet les signatures étaient déjà en train de brûler et la reine se précipitait vers elles.

Jimbei prit les commandes de la situation étant donné qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

"Liana protèges la reine. Nami, Usopp vous chargez vous du feu. Je m'occupe d'Hodi, les autres voyez où vous pouvez aider." Jimbei dit calmement

"Je vais protéger la pleurnicheuse de Vander Decken." Luffy dit avant de partir, Sanji et Brook suivant pour aider à protéger la magnifique princesse sirène.

Les autres surveillaient les alentours au cas où mais sinon ils restaient surtout cachés.

Ils étaient arrivés au bon moment, en effet le coup avait été tiré mais Liana arriva à temps pour le dévier, à la place la balle frappa le sol à quelques pas de la reine. Juste après qu'elle ait fait ça, leur Jimbei balança Hody sur la place avec le pistolet toujours à la main. Il n'y avait aucun doute de sa culpabilité. Dans la confusion générale les chapeaux de paille purent disparaître tranquillement, avec Luffy qui avait envoyé au loin Vender Decken avant qu'il ne puisse toucher Shirahoshi.

A côté de ça Usopp avait fait apparaître une plante arrosoir et Nami des nuages de pluie. L'incendie avait été éteint.

Une fois fait ils suivirent Jimbei qui les mena dans une cachette discrète. Ils ne devaient pas être reconnus, grâce aux pouvoirs de Robin ils purent quand même entendre ce qui se passait. Hody avouant pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Les princes devant être maitrisés pour ne pas le tuer, il était toujours aussi repoussant et plein de haine, mais au moins cette fois cette haine avait eu moins le temps de polluer l'île.

"Vous croyez que les humains vont accepter la pétition ?" Jimbei demanda après un moment

Dans leur temps les choses avaient changé surtout parce que le monde du marché noir et des marchands d'esclaves avait subi un mauvais coup avec la disparition de Joker, alias Doflamingo. Il était donc normal que leur ami soit sceptique.

"Je pense que ça aidera à arranger les choses. " Robin répondit, elle était en train d'écrire une lettre par rapport aux agissements de Doflamingo, incluant le fait que Vergo était un espion de Joker dans la marine et que le blond descendait des Dragons Célestes, avec le conseil de contacter Trafalgar Law qui pourrait donner des informations sur Joker.

En voyant ce que sa compagne avait fait Jimbei l'embrassa passionnément pour le plus grand désespoir de Sanji qui pleurait presque chaque fois que Liana ou Robin étaient embrassées, pendant ce temps Liana et Marco allèrent donner la lettre au Jimbei de ce temps, il était un peu en retrait, observant les actions.

"Vous êtes ceux qui ont sauvé la reine." Jimbei commença à dire en voyant les capes

Marco lui fit signe de se taire, sans parler après tout Jimbei le connaissait à cette époque et ça pourrait être compliqué sinon, ils étaient tous d'avis qu'ils devaient éviter de dévoiler leurs identités à part cas particulier.

"Nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps, nous voulions juste empêcher d'aggraver la haine entre humains et homme-poisson. Voici une lettre qui aiderait à faire changer les choses si donnée à la bonne personne, on conseille Barbe Blanche." Liana dit rapidement

Jimbei se saisit de la lettre automatiquement, mais avant que le couple ne puisse disparaître de nouveau il s'inclina.

"Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour ce pays, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou pourquoi vous avez fait cela mais merci." Jimbei dit respectueusement

Les deux s'inclinèrent à leur tour avant que Liana ne les téléporte, elle ne voulait pas qu'on les remarque. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres, l'autre couple toujours enlacé.

"Pour une fois que c'est pas nous yoi." Marco commenta après qu'Usopp ait sifflé comme à son habitude

Cela lui attira un coup dans les côtes de sa petite amie et un regard noir de Luffy, juste une preuve que c'était vrai mais que le capitaine ne souhaitait pas en entendre parler.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement en attendant que la lumière vienne les prendre, surtout de comment ils allaient gérer la prochaine situation qui selon leurs estimations devait être le sauvetage de Kuina. Ils n'en étaient pas sûrs parce que la mort de Tom et celle de Kuina avait eu la même année, 13 ans dans le passé, et Zoro n'avait pas vraiment la mémoire des dates.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur discussion que l'avertissement de Liana qui sentait la magie les entourer les prit presque par surprise.


	9. Chapter 9 : Kuina

Ils avaient été corrects dans leur estimation, la mort de Kuina avait eu lieu avant celle de Tom, ils se trouvaient donc sur l'île natale de Zoro.

"Restez là, je vais la sauver et je vous rejoindrais." Zoro leur dit avant de partir

"Heureusement qu'il est doué en fluide d'observation sinon ils risqueraient de se perdre." Usopp commenta après son départ faisant rire Sanji, Chopper, Luffy et Brook

Les faisant rire jusqu'à ce que Robin et Liana avec leurs pouvoirs respectifs les frappent sur l'arrière de la tête ou envoie des sorts comme si elle l'avait fait en personne.

"C'est pas correct de se moquer de Mr Sabreur." Robin dit simplement

"Surtout quand vous êtes pas capable de le faire en face. Il sait trouver son chemin pour les choses importantes c'est ça le plus important." Liana ajouta ensuite.

Ils avaient trouvé une clairière au bord d'une falaise où ils s'étaient installés, ils étaient silencieux attendant que Zoro revienne. Ils espéraient vraiment qu'il allait réussir, parce que sinon il ne s'en remettrait pas. C'était quelque chose dont ils avaient tous conscience si ils échouaient dans leur seconde chance à protéger les gens qu'ils aimaient .. ça risquait de laisser des traces et pas des bonnes.

Parce que la première fois ils avaient des excuses mais cette fois ci ce n'était plus le cas. Ils étaient plus forts, ils avaient plus de connaissances sur le monde autant que sur les événements qu'ils désiraient changer, l'échec ne pouvait être envisageable.

"Vous croyez qu'on a tort de faire ça ?" Nami demanda après un moment de silence

"De faire quoi ?" Robin demanda intriguée

Tous se tournèrent vers la navigatrice, arrêtant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Un concours de regard entre Usopp et Luffy, avec Brook et Chopper qui regardaient. Une quelconque invention pour Franky, des abdominaux pour Gin dont les pieds étaient tenus par Sanji. La lecture d'un livre pour Robin et Jimbei, et la réalisation d'un dessin pour Liana avec Marco qui pointait des détails pour l'aider.

"De changer les choses comme ça. Je sais pas, c'est pas agir un peu comme dieu ce qu'on fait ?" Nami expliqua un peu plus

Cela les laissa perplexes un moment, ils réfléchissaient tous à la situation pour donner une vrai réponse et pas un juste 'bien sûr que c'est bien ce qu'on fait, t'es bête'.

"Je pense que ce n'est pas jouer dieu plutôt que de donner une nouvelle tournure possible. Oui il y a des fois où nos actions changent beaucoup les choses mais tout ce qu'on fait c'est donner de nouvelles possibilités. On leur dit pas quoi faire ou avec qui aller. On leur parle de possibilités. " Liana proposa

"Ce serait 'jouer à dieu' comme tu dis si on faisait ce qu'on fait mais que ça touchait notre propre temps yoi. Là ce ne serait pas correct, mais sinon je pense que Liana a raison." Marco compléta ensuite

Leurs réponses rassura Nami et ceux qui avaient eu un moment de doute également en entendant ce qu'avait à dire leur navigatrice, mais comme ça c'était plus clair et tout le monde retourna à leurs activités.

"Et comme ça on crée pleins de nouvelles aventures possibles." Luffy dit avant de retourner à son duel de regard avec Usopp.

Zoro revint une demi heure après son départ, il était relaxé leur prouvant qu'il avait réussi et que Kuina allait survivre. Il s'assit entre Liana et Luffy comme toujours et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient détendus, trop détendus puisqu'ils ne sentirent les intrus que quand ils étaient juste à côté d'eux. Zoro s'était fait suivre par son lui même jeune et Kuina.

En la voyant les chapeaux de paille furent choqués surtout ceux qui avaient vu Tashigi avant leur séparation de deux ans, elle était vraiment un portrait craché de Kuina. Ils comprenaient mieux l'attitude de Zoro à présent quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

"Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi vous avez un sabre comme le mien ?" Kuina exigea de savoir en pointant un doigt vers Zoro

Ce dernier ne prêtant pas plus attention à elle, en effet il était en train de se battre contre Sanji qui s'était moqué de lui vu qu'il s'était fait suivre par deux gosses. Il dit juste un mot 'Liana' faisant soupirer cette dernière qui reposa son dessin et se dégagea des bras de Marco, elle avait été assise devant lui s'appuyant sur son torse, pour s'approcher des deux enfants.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à la manière de présenter le mieux les choses quand les deux enfants s'aperçurent de la présence de certains de leur membres d'équipage.

"Ah un robot pervers ! Ah un raton laveur ! Ah un homme poisson ! Ah une ananas humaine ! Aaaah un squelette !" les deux hurlèrent

Franky fut bien évidemment flatté par la mention du pervers et il commença sa danse du 'Super', Chopper protesta véhément contre le fait qu'il n'était pas un raton laveur mais un renne, Jimbei se contenta d'un signe de la tête il avait l'habitude. Liana dut saisir la main de Marco pour empêcher qu'il n'explose et Brook se contenta de son rire pour masquer la pointe de tristesse qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'on commentait et qu'on avait peur de son corps.

Voyant que sa soeur était occupée à calmer Marco pour empêcher qu'il tue Zoro et la fille qu'ils voulaient sauver à la base, et que Zoro était avec Gin et Sanji trop préoccupés par leur combat pour une quelconque explication, Luffy décida donc de s'en charger.

"On vient du futur." Luffy dit tout simplement

Après avoir passé presque une heure à assurer les deux que non ils n'étaient pas fous, ils étaient plus calmes, mais très sceptique quand au fait que Zoro soit devenu un pirate, quoiqu'il pouvait comprendre si ça avait fonctionné. Surtout que Luffy n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne à qui on dit non.

Zoro eut ensuite l'idée de prouver à Kuina une fois pour toute qu'elle avait tort.

"Liana un duel ça te tente ?" Zoro proposa

Liana accepta en voyant son coup d'oeil vers la petite fille, et étant donné qu'elle avait fini son dessin ça ne lui posait pas de soucis. Elle laissa son sac avec Marco avant de se lever et de dégainer son sabre.

Dès qu'il vit la lame Zoro passa à l'attaque mais uniquement pour toucher le vide, elle avait évité le coup et il dut bouger rapidement pour en éviter un à son tour. Le combat dura une bonne dizaine de minute dans ce genre là, aucun des deux ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs techniques étaient trop différentes et du coup ils avaient du mal à se faire vraiment mal.

Les deux enfants étaient évidemment émerveillés par le talent dont les deux épeistes avaient fait preuves. Malheureusement ils ne purent pas poser de question à leur nouveaux héros parce que la lumière arrivait.

"Allez voir le monde si vous voulez devenir le meilleur, East Blue est après tout la plus faible des mers." Zoro conseilla

"Et Kuina ne sous estime jamais plus tes forces à cause de ton sexe, après tout c'est qu'une question d'entraînement et c'est loin d'être aussi impossible que tu sembles le croire." Liana dit aussi à la petite fille

Elle fut heureuse de voir une lueur déterminée dans son regard, mais elle était tranquille que Kuina n'abandonnerait pas son rêve après tout elle savait que Zoro ne lui permettrait pas.


	10. Chapter 10 : Tom et Water 7

Cette fois tous reconnurent sans aucun problème l'endroit où ils étaient, Water 7. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que tout le monde pu vraiment voir à quel point la ville avait changé, pour Brook elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il y était passé avec Yorki, mais pour les autres ils voyaient vraiment l'influence d'Iceburg, il avait vraiment changé les choses.

Mais le temps n'était pas à la contemplation, en effet on pouvait voir le navire judiciaire présent pour Tom au port et les gens montaient à bord, ce qui voulait dire que l'attaque de Spandam avec les bateaux de Franky allait bientôt commencer.

"Robin trouve Spandam et ramène le sur la place. Jimbei, Usopp, Brook, Marco et Franky protéger les civils et le bateau. Nami reste là pour aider au cas où, Chopper va avec Robin on ne sait pas si il y a d'autres agents que Spandam mais au cas où... Gin, Zoro, Sanji et Liana vous venez avec moi on va arrêtez les hommes du gouvernement qui veulent faire accuser Tom." Luffy ordonna calmement

Depuis le début de leur aventure ils avaient tous beaucoup changé, Luffy aussi et il lui arrivait parfois de faire des plans comme ça. Tant que c'était lui qui les faisait et qu'il y avait de l'action rapidement il les suivait, pour la plus grande exaspération de Nami.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, faisant comme demandé, avec plus ou moins de plaisir selon les personnes. Franky aurait bien aimé arrêter Spandam lui même mais il savait qu'il risquait de l'étrangler et ils avaient besoin de lui vivant. Alors il repoussait les boulets que les bateaux qu'il avait construit tirés, il protégeait la ville qu'il aimait et il n'était pas seul. Il avait trouvé tellement en rejoignant l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, où il était accepté entièrement sans problème comme Tom l'avait fait, où il n'était pas celui qui était responsable de tout comme lors de la Franky Family. Il avait adoré ses petits gars mais ce que ça avait fait du bien quand il était monté à bord du Sunny et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus celui qui devait protéger tout le monde, où celui qui devait s'occuper de tout le monde.

Non à bord du Sunny c'était Luffy et Zoro qui protégeaient tout le monde, c'était eux la première ligne, et c'était Liana qui s'arrangeait pour que tout le monde aille bien. Il y avait une raison après tout pour laquelle ils l'appelaient maman et c'était pas juste pour la taquiner. Elle était la mère douce quand nécessaire, celle qui était là pour discuter après un cauchemar ou quand il y avait un problème, mais c'était aussi la mère terrifiante et maman ourse quand ils étaient sous attaque ou quand l'un d'eux était en danger.

Là encore il pouvait voir sa colère dans la violence des coups qu'elle donnait aux agents du gouvernement, dans la manière dont elle les portait jusqu'au port. Ils étaient tous furieux pour ce que ces agents avaient fait, Franky leur avait souvent parlé de son mentor et en quelque sorte père adoptif Tom, celui qui avait été condamné à cause des machinations de Spandam. Cela avait été un soulagement, ainsi qu'une certaine frustration, de savoir que Spandam était mort. Parce que oui d'un côté il avait payé de sa vie les horreurs qu'il avait commise contre deux des leurs, mais de l'autre ils auraient voulu qu'il souffre plus.

L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille était pas particulièrement sanguinaire, si on oublie Zoro et parfois Gin, mais si l'un des leurs était visé, ou blessé leur colère était terrible. Là ils demandaient presque le sang de leur ennemi. La colère de Barbe Blanche avait été crainte quand on touchait à un de ses fils mais en ça Luffy avait réussi à surpasser l'ancien Empereur. Il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant, pour leurs ennemis, et réconfortant pour eux, qu'un Luffy fou de rage parce qu'on avait touché à un de ses nakamas.

Et là il était fou de rage, il se rappelait que c'était à cause de Spandam que Franky avait été prêt à renoncer à son rêve de construire un navire qui voguerait dans le monde entier, et sur lequel il serait à bord. Franky avait renoncé à ça à cause des actions de cet homme, le même qui avait fait pleurer Robin. Alors là il était furieux, encore plus qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défouler. Ces hommes étaient bien trop faibles. Mais il attendrait, il savait que le moment viendrait où il pourrait faire sortir cette colère dans leur voyage. Colère du à la souffrance de ses nakamas, pas de suite évidemment mais à Marine Ford là il pourrait. Un rapide coup d'œil avec Zoro prouva Luffy qu'il ne serait pas seul. Non pas seul du tout, Luffy constata en observant son équipage. Ils étaient tous en colère.

La situation par rapport à Spandam fut réglé rapidement, c'était plutôt pathétique la manière dont il appelait son père quand les marines l'emmenaient à Impel Down. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de résultat et que l'arrestation ainsi que le jugement avait été publics le gouvernement ne pouvait pas le gracier comme ça, et ils n'avaient aucune raison pour le faire.

Tom fut amnistié pour avoir construit le bateau de Gol D Roger, comme il se devait.

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que je serais pas amnistié pour avoir construit le Thousand Sunny." Franky avait dit doucement, ils assistaient aux jugements un peu à l'écart. Après avoir livré Spandam et les hommes à bord des Battle Franky l'équipage s'était fait scare. Ils avaient pas envie de se faire voir par le gouvernement, ça pourrait être un peu compliqué à expliquer.

Son commentaire fit rire l'équipage, non c'était sur que Franky ne serait pas amnistié, il était célèbre pour dessosser les bâtiments de la marine entre autre chose après tout.

"Si ça peut te rassurer je pense que tu ne seras pas condamné pour ça yoi." Marco ajouta pour les faire rire un peu plus longtemps

"Pas plus que tu ne seras arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur Franky-kun." Jimbei suggéra ensuite

Cela poussa Franky à faire sa pause et à se déclarer un 'super pervers'.

Après que le jugement pour Tom ait été rendu ils se tournèrent vers Franky, c'était à lui de choisir. Est ce qu'il voulait voir son ancien mentor ou non ? Il le suivirent jusqu'à l'endroit où les Tom's Worker travaillaient et ils attendirent.

"Il y a pas à dire Iceburg est super bien foutu." Nami commenta après une dizaine de minutes de silence

"Je suis d'accord avec toi Miss Navigateur." Robin confirma "Mais ce n'est pas trop mon style d'homme." elle ajouta ensuite en serrant la main de Jimbei

"Oui moi aussi Nami, les cheveux mi longs, le T shirt et pantalon serré lui vont bien mieux que le costume en tout cas." Liana ajouta, sa réplique lui valut d'être plaqué contre Marco qui la tenait par la taille

Cela fit sourire Liana, après tout Marco savait très bien qu'elle était avec lui et qu'elle l'aimait, tout comme elle savait que c'était réciproque et qu'elle avait vu plus d'une fois Marco regarder une autre femme. C'était rien de sérieux pour aucun des deux quand ils faisaient ce genre de commentaire mais ils réagissaient de manières très différentes pour obtenir la même chose au final, Liana répondait au tac au tac et cela faisait débuter une plaisanterie entre les deux. Marco lui préférait une approche plus physique, faisant tout pour la tenir près de lui, dire au reste du monde qu'elle était avec lui.

"Je ne peux pas. Mon Tom est mort et m'a appris une leçon que je n'ai jamais oublié, il n'y a rien que je pourrais lui dire qu'il ne sait pas déjà." Franky finit par dire

Il avait pris sa décision, ils pouvaient comprendre. Il avait fait son deuil de Tom et il savait que Tom ne lui en avait jamais voulu, qu'Iceburg lui avait pardonné ses actions de ce jour là, et il avait fini par se pardonner. Rien ne pouvait être dit entre Tom et lui qui ne l'avait pas déjà était, directement ou non.

Après cette décision ils changèrent de place pour attendre leur prochain voyage. Nami se mettant entre Luffy et Liana. Elle allait revoir sa mère adoptive et elle était un peu appréhensive, mais surtout elle allait revoir Arlong. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle était plus forte que lui, elle allait affronter son cauchemar.

La lumière vint les saisir rapidement et Nami prit la main de Liana dans la sienne, de l'autre elle tenait le chapeau de paille de son capitaine. Luffy le lui avait donné pour lui donner du courage.

Elle n'était plus seule, elle était prête.


	11. Chapter 11 : Arlong et Bellemère

Ils étaient dans un champ de mandarinier, et ils pouvaient bien entendre des voix s'élever un peu plus loin. Arlong était là, en entendant la voix de Bellemère dire au revoir à ses deux filles.

Nami partit vers elle pour stopper Arlong, là elle ne se rappelait plus de la peur qu'il lui avait inspiré ou des souffrances infligées, non là juste la colère était présente. Face à Nami en colère, Arlong ne dura pas plus de deux minutes, quelques éclairs et des coups avec son Sorcera tact firent très bien l'affaire même pour l'homme poisson persuadé de sa supériorité par rapport aux humains.

Quand elle se tourna vers le reste de la bande à Arlong, venant juste de se rappeler de leur existence, ce fut pour les trouver tous au sol aussi. Ses nakamas s'en étaient chargés pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Arlong. Franky et Gin étaient d'ailleurs en train de les attacher avec des chaînes spéciales que les deux avaient crée ensemble. Nami n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment exactement Franky avait réussi à installer tout ce qu'il fallait pour une forge dans le Sunny mais bon Gin était ravi.

"Excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous ?" une voix que Nami pouvait reconnaitre entre mille même après tout ce temps la sortit de ses pensées, Bellemère.

Elle les regardait avec une suspicion et reconnaissance et avait la jeune Nami et Nojiko attachées à ses jambes.

"Bellemère.." Nami souffla plutôt que de répondre

Ses nakamas restaient silencieux, c'était son choix ce qui allait être dit ou non et elle savait que si elle demandait à Liana de les téléporter loin d'ici elle le ferait sans hésiter, mais elle voulait parler à Bellemère parce que contrairement à la relation entre Franky et Tom, Nami savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à dire.

"Vous me connaissez ? Comment ?" Bellemère demanda surprise

"Ça va paraître fou mais je m'appelle Nami. Voici mes nakamas et on vient du futur." Nami finit par dire, ce n'était pas sorti comme elle l'aurait voulu mais c'était dit au moins

Les villageois qui l'avaient entendu ne la croyaient pas elle l'entendait mais Genzo et Bellemère la regardaient attentivement, essayant de retrouver les traits de la petite rouquine dans cette jeune femme au longs cheveux roux retenus en une queue de cheval, en jean et haut de maillot de bain et avec un tatouage sur une épaule et une cicatrice à la taille. La cicatrice datait de son combat contre Lafitte, c'était un vrai lâche et il se battait sans aucun honneur. Il l'avait touché après l'avoir berné avec une illusion pendant quelque seconde. Le coup l'aurait tué si elle ne l'avait pas senti dans son dos et n'avait pas réussi à le dévier. Elle avait été touché à la taille certes mais c'était bien mieux que l'alternative.

"Prouve le." Bellemère finit par dire, ses instincts lui disaient de faire confiance à cette belle jeune femme mais c'était quand même difficile à croire.

"Je veux tracer une carte du monde, je suis très douée en cartographie et aujourd'hui après une scène avec des vêtements de Nojiko je me suis enfui au village après t'avoir dit des horreurs. Je suis désolée." Nami dit d'une voix serrée

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'autre femme qui la prit dans ses bras sans plus attendre convaincue que cette jeune femme était bel et bien Nami. En voyant la réaction de Bellemère les habitants acceptèrent le fait, avec plus ou moins de scepticisme. Ils commencèrent alors à récupérer l'argent qu'Arlong et ses hommes leur avaient pris et à parler de préparer une fête pour leurs héros.

Luffy était évidemment emballé par l'idée et Sanji alla aider en cuisine. Après tout il savait maintenant à la perfection comment nourrir le trou noir qui servait d'estomac à son capitaine. Les autres s'installèrent un peu à l'écart des villageois et de Nami et sa famille, leur amie était en train de raconter son histoire ainsi que le fait qu'ils étaient des pirates.

Une information qu'ils craignaient un peu, après tout la mère de Nami avait été un officier de la marine, mais elle le prit bien. Ce fut plutôt Genzo le problème mais il se calma bien vite quand Bellemère lui montra que Nami était heureuse.

"D'ailleurs Genzo je t'ai pas remercié pour ce que tu as voulu faire. Je te paierai plus tard, .. en nature." Bellemère accompagna la remarque d'un clin d'oeil et Genzo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles pour le plus grand amusement des pirates.

"Je comprend mieux d'où Nami-sis le tient maintenant." Franky commenta en riant

"Oui c'est vrai que ça doit venir de là." Liana confirma avec un sourire

"Pourquoi tu me dis jamais ça yoi." Marco protesta

Sa remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre, le faisant se plier de douleur, présent de sa compagne.

"Juste pour ça tu mériterai que je refuse que tu me touches de quelques manières que ce soit pendant plusieurs jours." Liana dit avec un air sérieux pour la plus grande horreur de son amant qui commença à tout faire pour lui faire changer d'avis.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Nami racontait toutes leurs aventures, Luffy se goinfraient, même chose pour Brook et Gin, Zoro buvait, Franky dansait avec Chopper et Usopp, Jimbei et Robin dansait tout les deux et Marco était avec Liana aussi sur la piste de danse, il avait réussi à amadouer sa compagne qui le faisait marcher depuis le début.

Une soirée à la Chapeau de Paille en somme, lorsque le moment des adieux arriva, Nami fit un dernier câlin à Bellemère et dit au revoir à tout le monde. Le sourire qu'elle avait au visage était éblouissant.


	12. Chapter 12 : Hilluluk et Doctorine

Le passage d'un été dans East Blue, à un hiver sur une île hivernale de Grand Line fut brutal. Même Chopper eut quelque inconfort, pas longtemps par contre, une fois qu'il se transforma en renne tout allait bien. Il était vraiment grand dans cette forme à présent, sans aucun doute un des plus grands rennes. Une fois que Liana eut lancé quelques sorts pour qu'ils aient chaud, ce qui ne prit même pas une seconde, tout le monde se tourna sur la scène qui se présentait à eux. Ils étaient à côté du château du royaume de Drum. Devant l'entrée du palais il y avait une armée de garde, les toubibs 20, sans oublier le roi et ses trois conseillers.

Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose mais quoi c'était un mystère, en attendant le quoi, Chopper commença à chercher les médicaments dont il allait avoir besoin, un pour nuliffier la toxine que contenait le champignon que son jeune lui avait donné au docteur qui l'avait mangé. Et trois autres pour guérir Hiluluk de sa maladie apparemment incurable.

Chopper avait pris soin avant de quitter doctorine de savoir exactement ce qu'avait été la maladie qui avait pris son père d'adoption, une maladie pour laquelle il avait trouvé un remède durant leur deux ans d'entrainement.

Pendant ce temps les autres assistèrent à l'arrivée d'Hiluluk qui était immensément soulagé en apprenant que ça avait été un piège vu que personne n'était malade. Faisant pleurer Franky, qui disait qu'il ne pleurait pas, comme toujours en somme.

"C'est un vrai docteur en tout cas." commenta Robin qui regardait Chopper d'un air inquiet

Chopper se précipitait d'ailleurs en avant pour empêcher Hiluluk de boire un poison apparemment. Il ne se souciait de rien d'autre, évitant les quelques balles tirées plus par instinct qu'autre chose. Luffy ne perdit pas de temps à envoyer le roi voler pour la deuxième fois, pendant que Usopp se chargeait des deux hommes de mains, Dalton lui ne faisait rien. Quand à Brook il endormit rapidement les soldats qui étaient en train de crier sur eux. Les toubibs 20 quand à eux ne faisaient rien, ils avaient toujours les masques et lunettes en place. Usopp avait choisi de les épargner.

Hiluluk obéit à Chopper, il semblait trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il avala donc les différents médicaments qui lui sauvaient la vie sans exactement savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pendant ce temps Marco était allé chercher Doctorine pour que Chopper ait l'occasion de la voir, c'est ce dont ils avaient discuté un peu plus tôt, Chopper voulait remercier sa première paire de parent. Il avait rougi en disant ça, puisqu'il considérait Robin et Liana ses autres mères, et pour ses pères Jimbei et Zoro. Il avait été horriblement gêné en l'avouant, mais Chopper avait aussi réussi à se sentir coupable de ne pas considérer Marco comme tel. Ce que Marco avait totalement compris, il avait de bons rapports avec le jeune docteur mais n'était pas proche à ce point. Contrairement à Zoro qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et était un horrible patient mais écoutait toujours Chopper ou Jimbei avec qui il avait passé beaucoup de temps pour en savoir plus médicalement sur les hommes poissons, et ensuite vu que Jimbei et Robin étaient souvent ensemble il passa du temps avec l'ancien capitaine.

Marco eut quelques difficultés à se faire écouter par Kureha mais au moins elle ne lui envoya pas de scalpels à la figure, il avait été mis au courant du fait que jamais il ne devait dire qu'elle était âgée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il dit que Wapol avait été envoyé dans les airs et que Hiluluk était guéri qu'elle accepta de se calmer et ensuite de le suivre. Il la ramena en volant, s'étant transformé en phénix avec elle sur son dos, ils eurent tôt fait de se retrouver au sommet de la montagne ou le Chopper jeune était là dans les bras d'Hiluluk avec le Chopper plus vieux. C'était une scène assez étrange.

Heureusement les pirates n'avaient pas encore commencé à donner une explication du coup ils purent tout expliqué en même temps aux trois docteurs. Dalton leur donnait de l'intimité et les toubibs 20 suivaient son exemple.

L'histoire de Chopper provoqua beaucoup de pleurs, de compliments accompagnés par la danse habituelle. Une fois qu'elle avait été dit malheureusement il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Liana lança un pistolet à Dalton, qui l'attrapa par réflexe mais sans comprendre les raisons de la jeune femme.

"Cette arme est chargé avec des balles en granit marin. C'est pour que vous puissiez protéger les habitants." Liana répondit en hochant les épaules

Elle en avait d'autre et au moins dans le cas où Teach passerait dans quelques années ils pourraient se protéger voire même éliminer le traître.

"Je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenu Chopper, tu es un grand médecin et je suis fier que tu sois mon fils." Hiluluk dis à leur Chopper avant qu'ils ne partent

Cela fit pleurer Chopper qui sauta dans les bras de Liana toujours en larmes. La jeune femme le serra contre elle gentiment, continuant de le tenir même quand la lumière les emporta.


	13. Chapter 13 : Thatch et Moby Dick

Cette fois ils étaient sur un bateau, un bateau qui poussa Marco à la serrer fort contre lui pour l'aider à tenir le coup, le Moby Dick. Le voyage temporel était presque fini, ils devaient sauver Thatch et stopper Teach.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se demander comment agir, ils en avaient déjà parler mais pour reconfirmer les détails au moins, qu'ils entendirent un cri de douleur et un rire qu'ils reconnurent tous, le 'Zehahaha' de Teach. Marco fonça sans hésiter vers la porte d'où provenait le son et il en ressortit rapidement avec Teach. Le combat commença alors, tout le monde sauf Liana et Chopper restèrent sur le pont pour stopper Marco avant qu'il ne tue leur ennemi, et aussi pour expliquer les choses à l'équipage.

Chopper et Liana eux se précipitèrent vers Thatch qui était au sol, un poignard dépassant de son dos, heureusement Marco était arrivé à temps et il n'était pas trop enfoncé. Le coup n'était pas mortel.

Chopper enleva sa capuche pour se mettre au travail et il enleva la chemise du blessé. Liana elle se mit devant le commandant pour le calmer si nécessaire.

"Qui êtes vous ? Je suis mort ? Êtes vous un ange ?" Thatch demanda, Liana haussa un sourcil ne sachant pas si il était sérieux ou non, selon ce que Marco lui avait dit c'était assez difficile à dire.

"Vous n'êtes pas mort. Notre docteur est en train de vous soigner." Liana répondit un peu distraitement, son attention plus sur Marco et ses émotions qu'autre chose

"Oh, bien. Donc Teach est en train de se faire battre ?" Thatch demanda ensuite

"Oui." Liana dit calmement

"Parfait, est ce que pour fêter le fait que je ne sois pas mort vous accepteriez un rendez vous avec moi ?" Thatch lui demanda après, totalement dragueur

"Désolée mais je .." Liana ne put en dire d'avantage, Robin était là pour prendre sa place

Cela plus les émotions de Marco signifiaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle pour calmer le blond. En sortant de la pièce elle entendit Thatch demander la même chose à Robin et elle secoua la tête. Elle tomba sur une scène des plus étranges, il y avait tous les commandants et Barbe Blanche qui regardaient éberlués d'un Marco à un autre. Sauf Ace, lui il regardait Luffy, qui avait enlevé sa capuche, avec choc. Normal en même temps la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu Luffy avait quatorze ans, là il en avait 21. Revoir Ace comme ça fit mal à Liana, sa mort avait manqué de la détruire, et elle savait que ça avait été la même chose pour Luffy, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'appesantir dessus trop longtemps, elle devait stopper Marco.

Elle se déplaça devant lui pour l'arrêter et dut parer un coup qu'il avait lancé pour Teach. Elle le bloqua sans problème mais la force de l'impact la força presque à reculer.

"Bouge yoi." Marco demanda d'une voix froide

"Non." Liana s'opposa, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser faire ça.

"Bouge, je dois le tuer yoi." Marco commençait à perdre son calme

"Non, Marco tu dois te reprendre, ils ont besoin de réponses, des réponses que seul lui peut leur donner. " Liana raisonna, ne prêtant aucune attention au traitre derrière elle, ce n'était pas nécessaire ses nakamas le surveillaient.

Non, Liana ignora tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, ne se concentrant que sur Marco.

"Ne laisse pas ta colère te dominer ainsi chéri, tu es plus fort que ça. Tu pourras le tuer à Marine Ford si tu le souhaites, mais là tes nakamas, tes frères, ton père méritent de savoir. D'entendre de sa propre bouche ce qu'il voulait faire, ils ont besoin de ça. Tu me l'as dit toi même que tu aurais voulu une explication, savoir pour sûr les raisons, à quel point il vous avait trahi. Tu as l'occasion de le savoir là, ne la laisse pas passer, tu le regretterais.

On a évité la mort de Thatch, il va bien. Chopper l'a soigné, tout va bien maintenant." Liana s'était rapproché de lui tout en parlant et elle se trouvait à présent dans ses bras, elle posa une main sur sa joue et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la rage meurtrière quitte Marco qui laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et continua à se calmer en entendant son pouls et en sentant son odeur.

Liana était en train d'écouter ce qui se passait autour d'eux à présent, après tout Ace n'était pas un idiot et quand il comprendrait où elle était il fallait mieux être prêt au cas où. Elle entendit donc Robin expliquer la situation de leur voyage temporel et de la trahison de Teach à Barbe Blanche et ses commandants, heureusement dès qu'ils avaient vu deux Marco ils avaient envoyé tout les hommes ailleurs. Thatch qui avait été soigné par Chopper pour sa blessure, légère heureusement, confirma le fait que Teach avait tenté de le tuer pour le fruit.

Une fois qu'ils entendirent la confirmation qu'il y avait un traître à bord, et que ces gens venus du futur avaient sauvé la vie d'un des leurs, l'atmosphère se détendit enfin à part pour Teach qui était gardé par Gin et Zoro, les deux ayant leurs têtes de psychopathes.

Comme Liana l'avait craint il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps après ça pour l'explosion. En effet tout le monde sauf elle avait enlevé leur capuche, elle avait été occupé en devant calmer Marco pour le faire. Dès qu'Ace comprit qui exactement Marco avait dans ses bras il attaqua avec un hurlement de rage et un poing enflammé.

Marco la poussa automatiquement hors de danger, lui faisant lever les yeux aux ciels vu que d'un seul geste de la part de la jeune Ace partit en arrière et se prit un mur. Marco lança un regard d'excuse à Liana qui le balaya d'un sourire, elle savait que c'était un réflexe pour lui de la protéger.

Elle enleva ensuite sa capuche avec la cape et s'apprêtait à parler à Ace pour ce qu'il avait voulu faire mais un cri indigné l'en empêcha.

"Non non non. Je proteste, c'est pas possible." Thatch s'exclama, attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui

"Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible fils ?" Barbe Blanche demanda les sourcils froncés, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Thatch allait dire après tout

"Que Jimbei ait une copine pareille c'est déjà compliqué à croire, mais qu'en plus Marco ait droit à une femme aussi sexy je m'insurge. Ils ont toujours protesté et refusé quand je leur proposais de sortir. Ils draguent pas, ne rencontrent des femmes que quand je les force et ils ont droit à des beautés pareilles non non et non. C'est pas du jeu." Thatch râla comme un gamin

Sa réplique fit rire la plupart des gens présents, détendant totalement l'atmosphère, un qui n'était pas amusé c'était Ace.

"Comment oses tu dire que ma sœur est sexy ? Et enlèves tes sales pattes de là Marco." Ace ajouta en fusillant du regard les mains sur la taille de Liana.

"J'ose le dire parce que c'est vrai. Regarde et dis moi que tu dirais pas la même chose si c'était pas ta sœur, hein hein." Thatch se défendit en pointant Liana du doigt

La cape qu'elle portait avait été enlevé, et dévoilait donc un corps que Ace ne pouvait nier était très sexy, elle portait des bottes à talons noires qui lui arrivaient aux genoux, avec un pantalon de même couleur serré, mettant donc bien en avant ses jambes entre autre chose. Elle avait comme haut un dos nu bleu clair, permettant de voir les tatouages des ailes, et ainsi lui permettait de voler sans déchirer ses fringues, qui mettait en avant sa poitrine sans trop, et la partie qui couvrait son ventre s'ouvrait au milieu laissant apercevoir son nombril percé. Si Ace devait être honnête elle n'aurait pas été sa soeur il aurait tenté le coup, et en cas d'échec félicitait son ami pour avoir une femme pareil avec reconnaissait toujours sa sœur dans les traits du visage, mais ils étaient moins enfantins un rappel qu'elle venait bel et bien du futur.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il acceptait qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un, même si le gars en question était un des hommes qu'il respectait énormément. Il allait d'ailleurs le dire très clairement quand Teach rappela sa présence. Il avait apparemment tenté de s'enfuir, profitant de la scène qu'avait causé Thatch mais Zoro l'en avait empêché et avait un de ses sabres à la gorge du traitre.

"Zoro, laisse le. C'est pas à nous de nous en occuper." Luffy l'arrêta avant que son second ne soit trop tenté de lui trancher la gorge.

Aucun des Chapeaux de Paille ne pouvait accepter que quelqu'un soit suffisamment lâche, sournois et traitre pour non seulement tuer un ami, pour un fruit en plus, mais en plus pour le tuer dans le dos. Ça plus le fait que Teach avait été une vraie plaie pour eux, avait voulu s'en prendre à leurs amis pour 'leur donner une leçon', faisait que tout le monde avait très envie de le tuer pour que ce soit fait et qu'ils soient débarrassés.

Zoro obéit presque à regret à son capitaine et jeta l'homme dans la direction des commandants qui ne perdirent pas un moment pour l'immobiliser et l'emmener au pieds de leur père qui s'était rassit sur son énorme fauteuil.

Le cas de Teach fut vite réglé, il cracha presque les réponses par rapport à ses objectifs et les raisons pour lesquelles il avait rejoint Barbe Blanche. Il était évident que les commandants se contrôlaient à grande peine pour ne pas le tuer, c'était le rôle du capitaine, ce qu'il exécuta sans faille avant qu'on ne le jette à l'océan. Thatch et Ace furent ceux qui s'en chargèrent, un pour se venger et l'autre aussi mais aussi parce qu'il avait été sous ses ordres.

Une fois fait l'attention se reporta de nouveau sur les Chapeau de Paille qui étaient calmes.

"Je vous dois un grand merci, gamins, sans vous j'aurais perdu un fils aujourd'hui." Barbe Blanche leur dit ensuite avec un regard vers Thatch

"Tu aurais perdu bien plus que ça Oyaji." Jimbei répondit voyant que Marco avait les yeux baissés

"C'est Marco qu'il faut remercier, c'est lui qui a choisi de venir à ce moment quand on a eu la possibilité de nos voyages temporels." Luffy ajouta ensuite

"Marco ?" Barbe Blanche tourna son attention vers son fils ainé du futur, inquiet quand à sa réaction

Il fut d'autant plus inquiet quand Le Phénix lâcha la main de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, pour s'agenouiller au pieds de Barbe Blanche, la tête toujours baissée.

"Je suis désolé Oyaji. J'ai échoué et trahi ta confiance yoi" Marco dit de suite

"Marco je doute que tu ais fais quoique ce soit pour trahir ma confiance." Barbe Blanche protesta

Marco commença alors à raconter ce qui c'est passé, la mort de Thatch, le départ d'Ace après Teach, puis Teach comme un Shichibukai pour avoir livré Ace aux marines. La proclamation de l'exécution du second commandant, le rassemblement pour la guerre. L'arrivée de Luffy et Liana après Impel Down qui leur avait donné de l'espoir face aux marines, la libération d'Ace grâce à Luffy, ce qui avait failli arriver contre Akainu sans l'intervention de Liana, puis la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparé d'Ace et l'avait fait laissé sa sœur là, son frère déjà pris en charge par Jimbei, pour se lancer contre Teach et ses hommes. La mort d'Ace face aux ténèbres, puis celle de Barbe Blanche, l'arrivée de Shanks qui les avait tous sauvé.

Il parla ensuite de la manière dont il avait tout fait pour conserver l'équipage, essayant de protéger leur territoire, mais c'était dur, un combat contre deux des yonkous, plus Teach. Une année de lutte jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait la confrontation avec Teach, et ensuite la défaite écrasante, comment Marco s'était ensuite replié sur lui même ne voulant voir personne. Izo le seul qui s'était entêté et le forçait à manger, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Luffy et des autres plus d'un an après. La demande d'aide pour affronter Kaidou, puis Teach.

C'était le dernier point, un espoir de revanche, qui avait poussé Marco a accepté l'alliance. Il avait prévu de tuer Teach ou de se faire tuer mais il n'avait pas pris en compte avec qui il naviguait exactement. Peu à peu l'équipage lui avait redonné la joie de vivre, Izo aussi, il les avait accompagné heureusement vu qu'il savait où étaient leurs anciens alliés et frères.

Comment peu à peu il était sorti de la dépression, surtout grâce à Liana et Izo, et comment ce dernier l'avait forcé à admettre ses sentiments pour la jeune femme puis l'avait poussé pour qu'il agisse. Cela avait pris plus de trois mois au cross-dresser mais il avait réussi.

La suite du récit fut plus légère, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la bataille contre Aikanu, puis celle contre Teach et l'arrivée à Raftel.

Le silence dura quelques minutes après que Marco eut fini de parler, Liana mourrait d'envie de le rejoindre, de le rassurer mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de son père pas de celle qu'il aimait.

Finalement Barbe Blanche se leva et s'agenouilla à son tour pour prendre Marco dans ses bras et le traiter d'imbécile pour s'en vouloir pour des choses pareilles. Cela poussa les autres commandants à avancer et à lui taper dans le dos. Sauf le plus jeune Marco évidemment, lui regardait l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, il avait entendu le respect qu'il avait apparemment pour eux, son regard se posa sur Liana et il fut soufflé par le regard émeraude empli d'amour fixé sur le Marco plus vieux. Il voulait ça.

"J'aime toujours pas que tu sois avec ma sœur." Ace râla après le moment émotion

"Il a passé tout les test Ace." Luffy intervint

"Les tests ?" Ace demanda avec un sourcil haussé

"Oui, le mien, celui de tout le monde dans l'équipage, celui de pépé, celui de mon père aussi qui nous considère tous les quatre ses enfants vu qu'on se considère frère, et celui..." Luffy raconta, gagnant un frisson d'effroi de la part de Marco au souvenir de ses test, puis le jeune capitaine fut interrompu

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par tous les quatre ?" Ace le coupa

"Sabo est vivant. Dragon l'a sauvé de l'explosion, mais il a perdu la mémoire. Il est un révolutionnaire à présent, il a retrouvé la mémoire que quand il a lu l'annonce de ta .. mort." Liana répondit

Il fallut un moment pour qu'Ace se remette du choc de savoir que son frère et meilleur ami était vivant, mais il fut bien vite sur le sujet de base.

"Je suis quand même pas d'accord." Ace dit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

"Je suis heureuse, n'est ce pas suffisant ?" Liana demanda ensuite

Ace craqua, mais il affirma qu'il ne le tolérerait pas pour la Liana de son temps et qu'il la protégerait des garçons mieux que Luffy. Cela provoqua une grande discussion entre Luffy et Ace.

Pendant que ses deux frères se disputaient Liana elle s'occupait de Chopper qui venait de découvrir une lettre de Doctorine, elle lui avait écrit pendant que Chopper discutait avec Hiluluk et le jeune renne était en pleurs. Kureha lui disait qu'elle était fière de ce qu'il était devenu, même si il était un pleurnichard et qu'elle était fière de lui avoir appris. Ajoutant même qu'elle le referrait ne voulant pas laisser cette possibilité de tout foirer à Hiluluk.

Profitant de la distraction de sa compagne Marco se dirigea vers son lui plus jeune pour lui dire de foncer par rapport à la Liana de ce temps, qu'elle en valait vraiment la peine.

Finalement le moment de partir arriva, non sans que Nami frappe Thatch qui avait dit que Marco craignait parce que si lui était dans le passé avec une fille aussi sexy et avec un lui plus jeune il avait plusieurs idées des plus intéressantes. Ce fut leur navigatrice qui arriva en première pour le frapper, Liana était occupé avec Marco qui avait eu un air dépité à ne pas y avoir pensé. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse taper dessus et qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait été jaloux quand le Marco de ce temps regardait sa Liana, il aurait pas pu le faire.

Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'il quitta le Moby Dick. Des sourires sadiques apparaissant sur leurs visages à l'idée de la guerre dans laquelle ils allaient entrer.


	14. Chapter 14 : Marine Ford

Ils arrivèrent en haut du tsunami gelé, de là ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le champs de bataille. Tout le monde sauf les quatre qui y avaient été, était choqué par la violence et tout le sang de ce combat. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réalisé à quel point cela avait été un gâchis de vie humaine, plus préoccupés par le sort de leurs deux amis et le fait qu'ils avaient perdu leur frère durant ce carnage. Ainsi qu'ils n'avaient pas été là pour eux. Mais là c'était différent.

"Je me charge d'Aikanu comme prévu. Marco tu t'occuperas de Teach quand il se pointera, Brook fait tout pour rester dissimulé, tu es reconnaissable aisément et le Brook de cette époque doit avoir une chance de devenir Soul King." Luffy commença à dire, mais il ne savait pas trop où positionner tout le monde, il se tourna vers Liana sachant qu'elle avait surement un plan, elle, Marco et Robin étaient les spécialistes pour placer tout le monde pour causer un maximum de dégât. Mais là Robin n'en savait pas assez sur la situation et Marco était pas concentré.

"Brook tu n'auras qu'à te charger d'évacuer Ace, et nous deux de ce temps. Si Luffy se charge d'Aikanu il reste que deux des amiraux, Zoro tu te charges de Kizaru et Sanji de Kuzan." Liana proposa en pensant à la jambe enflammée de Sanji qui devrait pouvoir être suffisante "Franky tu pourrais t'occuper des pacifistas avec Gin ?" Liana demanda aux deux concernés qui acquiescèrent sans soucis "Chopper.."

"Je me chargerais de Luffy et Barbe Blanche." Chopper répondit de suite

"Je devrais pouvoir aider pour Pop yoi." Marco dit ensuite, il avait toujours l'air distrait et fou de rage, il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de Liana

"D'accord, Jimbei et Robin vous pourriez vous charger de surveiller Sengoku et Garp tout en aidant la retraite des pirates ? Nickel, Nami et Usopp vous aidez à l'évacuation tout en gardant un œil ouvert sur les hommes de Teach. On sait qu'ils sont là, mais on va attendre qu'ils se montrent pour agir." Liana voulait montrer exactement à quel point la marine s'était planté par rapport à la situation, leur faire perdre la face.

Luffy n'attendit pas plus longtemps, en effet Akainu était en train de provoquer Ace et il serait damné si il laissait cet homme faire du mal à un seul cheveux de son frère ou sa sœur enduré la même souffrance. Les autres suivirent le mouvement, se rendant à différents points stratégiques pour intervenir mais aussi pour laisser le couple un retenait Marco par la main pour qu'il ne parte pas.

"Liana laisse ..." Marco commença mais il stoppa en voyant la peur et la douleur dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout

"Calme toi je t'en prie. Si tu vas battre Teach comme ça, je te perdrais. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas, ne peux pas te laisser dominer par tes émotions contre lui. Je refuse de te perdre Marco, on n'a pas survécu comme ça pour que tu te fasses tuer bêtement dans le passé." Liana implorait

"Tu ne crois pas que je puisse le battre yoi ?" Marco demanda vexé

"Bien sur que si, je sais qu'il n'a aucune chance contre toi quand tu es dans ton état normal. Mais là tu es trop en colère Marco, tu ne dois pas le laisser avoir autant de pouvoir sur toi. Marco ta plus grande peur est de me perdre, pourquoi crois tu que c'est différent pour moi ?" Liana demanda avec un regard suppliant

Cela fit poser Marco qui comprit vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait, il savait qu'elle avait raison, il l'embrassa briévement. Un baiser qui voulait dire tant de chose, 'je t'aime', 'je suis inquiète', 'je te reviendrais', 'pardonne moi'. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, prêts pour intervenir dans la bataille seulement pour découvrir quelque chose qui aurait vraiment du être évident. Luffy n'avait plus sa capuche, tout le monde pouvait donc voir son identité. Cela fit grogner Marco qui avait voulu révéler son identité en premier, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et descendit rejoindre l'idiot qui les menait.

"Luffy tu avais dit que tu garderais la capuche bordel yoi." Marco dit en arrivant au sol

Il avait lui aussi enlevé sa capuche, non que c'était nécessaire, en effet les flammes bleus comme ailes et le 'yoi' le définissait plutôt bien.

"Je l'ai pas fait exprès c'est sa faute d'abord." Luffy répondit en pointant Aikanu du doigt

Ils se disputèrent comme ça pendant un moment, pour le plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, après tout ils étaient non seulement sur un champ de bataille, mais en plus comment ils pouvaient y avoir deux Marco et deux Luffy ?

"Ne boude pas Marco, ne t'en fais pas ton entrée était très impressionnante et tout et tout. Maintenant on pourrait continuer comme prévu non ?" Liana les interrompit amusée

Tous les Chapeaux de Paille l'étaient, ils avaient tous sauf Brook enlever leur capuches et certains leur cape. C'était plus facile pour bouger, et Franky ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit soit sur sa voie de pervers.

Marco partit donc avec Chopper en direction de Barbe Blanche en disant qu'il ne boudait pas. Sanji alla s'occuper d'Aokiji et Zoro de Kizaru. Franky et Gin partirent pour affronter les pacifistas pendant que les autres s'occupaient des marines gênants et couvraient les arrières des pirates. Brook était parti portant Liana, avec le Jimbei de ce temps et Iva portant Luffy obligeant donc Ace à suivre.

Rapidement Barbe Blanche fut enveloppé de flammes bleus pour aider à sa guérison puis Chopper le força à partir du champs de bataille, c'était extrêmement amusant de voir le petit renne, dans sa forme habituelle, forçait un homme énorme à faire ce qu'il voulait. Même si ils savaient que sans l'intervention de Marco pour supplier son père de partir, il y avait des chances que Barbe Blanche n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête.

Une fois que le célèbre capitaine eut tourné le dos, Teach arrêta de se cacher pour tenter d'attaquer. Un coup vain grâce à l'intervention de Marco qui le repoussa violemment. C'était le coup que certains des Chapeaux de Paille attendait, ils allaient pouvoir régler le problème rapidement et définitivement.

Laissant donc les trois garçons affrontaient les amiraux à leur aise, prenant même un peu leur temps, les autres allèrent aider Marco qui était toujours aux prises avec Teach, le couvrant et empêchant l'équipage maudit d'agir dans ce combat.

Les nombres étaient inégaux mais l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille n'éprouvait aucune inquiétude.

Usopp se prépara à affronter Van Augur l'autre sniper ainsi que Doc Q sur son cheval avec sa faux. Il devait se débarrasser du sniper en premier pour qu'il ne puisse pas intervenir dans le combat de ses nakamas, mais pour autant il devait rester à distance du médecin. En effet il avait maitrisé une technique qui lui permettait d'absorber la force vitale des gens, cela lui permettait de survivre mais c'était une vie maudite, d'où son état malade. Il n'était quand même pas à sous estimer, mais Usopp n'était pas inquiet il savait qu'il pouvait le faire et qu'au pire Nami était là en renfort.

Nami quand à elle allait s'occuper de Lafitte, le navigateur des Barbes Noires, ce serait sa science météorologique contre son hypnotisme et son agileté. Mais elle était confiante, elle s'était entrainée au combat avec Liana, et bien que Lafitte ait été dans le futur un adversaire dangereux et rapide, elle savait que sans ses fruits du démon et l'expérience, elle pourrait s'en occuper.

Gin avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il mourrait d'envie de se battre, surtout contre eux, ceux qui avaient tout fait pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues tout au long de leur voyage dans le Nouveau Monde. Ceux qui avaient menacé la vie de leurs proches, avaient tenté d'enlever Chopper et Robin plus d'une fois... Il allait pouvoir se battre, toute la colère qu'il avait ressenti au long de ce voyage temporel, l'ennui de vivre des aventures sans vrai combat, .. ça allait pouvoir sortir à présent. Dû au fait que Luffy, Zoro et Sanji soient aux prises avec les amiraux, que Chopper et Brook soient avec Barbe Blanche et les plus jeunes Liana et Luffy pour soigner et protéger, et que Jimbei et Robin surveillaient Sengoku et Garp ils avaient plus d'ennemis que prévu. Gin devait se charger de Avalo Pizarro et de Catarina Devon, ça promettait d'être intéressant. Même si il doutait qu'ils soient de redoutables adversaires là maintenant, après tout ils sortaient tout juste d'Impel Down et d'un combat contre les autres prisonniers du niveau 6. Pizarro sortit ses pistolets et Catarina sa lance, Gin avait ses tonfas en main le combat pouvait commencer.

Franky était prêt, il devait se charger des plus gros et grand des Barbes Noires, Vasco Shot et Sanjuan Wolf, durant la bataille dans leur temps il s'était chargé de Shot pendant que Jimbei se chargeait de Wolf mais il savait qu'il pouvait gagner.

Liana avait sorti ses poignard de suite, elle ne sous estimait en aucun cas ses adversaires, ils avaient beau être moins fort que ceux du futur, Shiliew était quand même un redoutable épéiste, du même niveau que Magellan au combat et Burgess avait lui aussi de la force et des compétences en combat. Elle savait parfaitement que si la Liana qui l'avait rencontré à Impel Down avait pu l'envoyer dans le mur pour récupérer le chapeau d'Ace ça avait surtout été du à la surprise.

Et elle savait qu'ils ne devaient pas s'éterniser, en plus elle voulait voir son frère Ace, celui de leur dernier voyage était lui sans l'être, il n'était pas dévoré par la colère comme quand ils l'avaient vu à Alabasta et normalement il ne le serait pas.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels après l'attaque de Burgess, il était évident que si elle ne les sous estimait pas ce n'était pas réciproque. Aucune importance ils comprendraient vite leur erreur.

Les combats furent rapides et ceux qui les avaient observé avaient vraiment du mal à y croire, Aikanu était à terre mort, un trou dans le torse fait par un poing de fluide de Luffy, Kizaru était inconscient et même chose pour Kuzan. Barbe Noire était en train de rendre ses derniers instants sa gorge dans la main de Marco. Burgess et Shiliew étaient tous les deux à terre baignant dans leur sang alors que la jeune femme qui semblait incarner la tentation n'avait pas une égratignure. Wolf et Shot étaient eux aussi vaincu, Wolf ayant même fait tomber un peu plus de bâtiment dans sa chute. Pizarro et Devon étaient eux aussi au sol, les os brisés et inconscients, il était difficile de savoir si ils étaient vivant ou non. Même chose pour le sniper, le docteur quand à lui était mort, Usopp avait respecté la demande que Chopper lui avait faite, le jeune médecin refusait qu'un tel être respire une minute de plus que nécessaire.

Si la foule avait été choqué par le combat entre Burgess, Shiliew et Liana ce n'était rien par rapport à celui entre Lafitte et Nami. Lafitte étant au sol, électrifié. La jeune rousse qui dégageait une beauté naturelle et espiègle, avait violemment remporté cette bataille.

Les chapeaux de paille ne s'attardèrent pas à Marine Ford, partant monter sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche qui les attendait. Luffy faisant une déclaration par rapport au One Piece avant de partir pour la plus grande exaspération de Sengoku.

Les explications à bord du bateau furent habituelles pour les Chapeaux de Paille qui avaient du les répéter plusieurs fois durant les dernières heures. Ace se fit à moitié assommé par sa petite, plus si petite sœur, pour la stupidité dont il aurait fait preuve sans leur intervention. Marco dut repasser par la case grand frère surprotecteur, mais curieusement ce fut leur Luffy qui dit que Liana était heureuse et qu'elle était toujours dans l'équipage, après cela Ace et Luffy se détendirent bien qu'aucun ne soient ravi et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Marco,le jeune, ne s'approche de Liana, la jeune.

Marco dut ensuite expliquer comment ça se faisait qu'il puisse en partie guérir à présent, ce qu'il dit que c'était un jour où il avait failli perdre Liana, durant le combat contre Kaidou, qu'il avait réussi à le faire, sa tristesse et sa peur servant pour modifier ses flammes afin qu'elle puisse guérir d'autres que lui.

Finalement la lumière les enveloppa pour la dernière fois, et ils se retrouvèrent à Raftel où à peine une heure avait passé. Cela avait vraiment semblé être un rêve, mais cela n'était plus important, dans tous les cas ils avaient pu tourner la page sur leurs passé. Ils allaient pouvoir continuer à poursuivre leurs rêves et l'aventure, après tout il y avait encore tant à découvrir.

 **Et voilà la fin de cette aventure pour les Chapeaux de Paille. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
